


• M A R K E D •

by HaruPotter15



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anger Management, Angst, Arguing, Blood, Boys Kissing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Family Issues, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hearing Voices, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trust Issues, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: ⚠ Teacher!xStudent! BxB!/MxB! Don't like, don't read! Explicit Language! And God Knows What Else! ⚠Damien Blackwood likes to leave the talking to his fists, he's eighteen, full of anger and just wants every douchè bag in his goddamn high school to piss off. Including the ever so handsome and new Math Teacher; whatever the fuck his name is. And that stupid voice in the back of his head needs to scram before he goes absolutely crazy.All Rights Reserved ©®





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ WARNING! ⚠
> 
> 1) un'betad as usual  
> 2) yes this is gay af - don't like, don't read; go away, shoo shoo

 

_**THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER ONE AND CHAPTER TWO WERE DELETED.** _

 

_**THIS FIC IS NOW RE-WRITTEN AND BEING POSTED ORDERLY.** _

 

YOU CAN ALSO FIND IT ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME @INKPILFERER 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 **Chapter One:** 21b

I can feel the tiredness inside me like a worm, slowly but deliberately draining my life. I'm alive, but I'm not really living. I hear, but I'm not really listening. Everything seems to move in a dragged pace, all submerged into a hazy fuzz that is my vision.

Insomnia has this effect on you; it turns you into a living zombie. You've been awake and working for the last fifteen hours. Your body begs and begs for you to rest. But you can't. You must work; you must finish this now, or you will spend the rest of the night tossing and turning and stressing over it.

And then you'll get the comments, the questions.

_"Why do you look so tired?"_

_"Get some sleep."_

_"You look like you hate life."_

Oh, I'm sorry that it terribly bothered you that I've been thinking about how our modern society has caged us into this vicious cycle as we steadily succumb to our cruel biology and dying humanity. But enough about that - Let's not talk about one of many things that makes me snap out in anger. In fact, let's talk about Mondays, or better yet, Maths. Actually...Let's not talk about those things either.

I heave a sigh as I slam my locker in frustration. The sound of it echoes down the empty hall and bounces of the black and white tiles beneath me. Earlier, I had gotten into a fight with Zacharias Walker, with good reason of course. He had made my little sister, Katherine, cry her heart out in fear. The douchè had the nerve to push her around and ask if she would sleep with him. After she had refused him, Zach and his minions decided it would be fun to start name shaming her. And the irony of it all? Zach and his goons were in my year group, Katherine was just thirteen, soon turning fourteen. The morons got away with a few bruises and broken bones before the Headteacher had wormed her way in and decided to split us up. The old hag was my aunt and she had quite the anger management issues too - Maybe it was a thing that ran through the family blood?

I scoff at myself and slowly trudge towards the second lesson of the day; Maths. The one thing I had been dreading to go to. A scowl makes its way onto my face as I make it towards a large, wooden, brown door with the number _"21b"_ engraved into it with a flashing white colour. It brings tears of joy to my eyes, _literally_. Pushing the door open without bothering to knock first, I'm met with the sound of utter silence. Which normally would bring bliss into my life, but this is maths and students go crazy in Mrs Brigg's math class. So, either I'm in the wrong room or we have a new teacher. _Great_.

"Are you just going to keep standing there?", A question snaps me from out of my semi-daze. The voice sounds pleasant, slightly low and ruff - definitely belongs to a male. I roll my eyes before I can stop myself, "Two more seconds yeah, the silence is still shocking", I snark in reply and turn my gaze towards my right. And there _h_ e, or rather, the supposed new math teacher stands in all his glory. He's tall, about 6ft with dark chocolate brown hair and emerald like eyes, except for a second they seem to be shimmering with gold and I narrow my eyes in confusion. The male has a slight tan, or maybe it's just the colour of his skin, I'm not too sure. _God_ , he looks _good_. The corners of his lips twitch up into a small smirk as he folds his arms over his chest, his white button up shirt tightens around his muscles and suddenly I'm too gay for the world. "Detention", He states, his eyes bore straight into me and I heave a sigh. "Touchè", I mutter with a shrug before I walk over to my desk at the back of the room.

I take a seat, lean my chin into the palm of my hand and hope the ground finally swallows me up for the day, or better yet, for eternity. The class envelopes itself into booming silence once more, the only noise made is that of pencils or pens scribbling away onto paper or the quiet ' _tap_ ' of fingers roaming over the keyboard from the front. A whisper then passes through my ears and I flicker my gaze towards the left of me where Madison Fisher is sat diagonally away from me. Her blond hair is smoothed out perfectly and she's slowly, only out of necessity, writing down one of the quadratic equations on the board. I've known her from the first day of highschool a few years back. She had been small, cute and very shy - an easy target for bullying. It was on the first day that Molly Springs and her group of demonic puppets decided to harass poor Madison and I had stepped between the middle of their fight and yawned in boredom. It had caught everyone off guard, even more when Madison had puffed her cheeks out and punched Molly Springs and her annoying act in the face. From then on, we had sort of became best friends.

The blond female slightly turns her head, and catches my eye. ' _You okay?'_ She mouths as her hazel coloured eyes lower themselves to the dark bruise at the corner of my mouth. Zach had landed a lucky punch. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and turned away from her, I'd tell her later. I wasn't exactly in the mood.

\----

I stretch my arms out as Madison and I reach our lockers. Mine had originally been on the other side of the school but I snagged one near Madison before anyone noticed. "So?", She questions as she opens her locker. She empties the contents of her bag inside and proceeds to sort them in orderly fashion. "I got into a fight with Zach and his goons", I mutter lowly as I lean my back against the lockers. My blue eyes wander over the crowd of teenagers hastily making their way outside or towards the cafeteria. They yell at each other and laugh boisterously without a care in the world. Their happiness makes me want to stab myself. "As usual", Madison chirps with a small smile and I turn to look at her with fondness.

"Oh good", Someone mutters, "You're here". I turn towards the source of the voice and grin as a familiar mop of light brown hair makes its way towards us. It's Chase Flemming with a frown at his face and annoyance in his eyes as he pushes past the group of first years towards us. Madison snickers beside me and I raise an eyebrow in question as Chase stops in front of us. "What's wrong with you?", Madison asks as she finally closes her locker. The three of us then proceed to aimlessly walk around the halls. "Zach is my problem", Chase grumbles as he adjusts the weight of his backpack, "He kept on kicking the back of my chair in Technology", He explains. "And i've got detention with Mr Kenneth", Chase mutters in disdain. "Yeah?", I ask as we pass Molly Springs in her cheerleader outfit. She glares at Madison who wiggles her fingers at the female in a wave. "I've got one too", I laugh as Chase rolls his eyes with an _"of course"._

"Yeah", Madison grins, "detention with the new and hot Math teacher", She teases as she bumps her shoulder against mine. "Hot?", Chase grins, "No one's hot enough for Damien", he croons and then wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "I don't know what you're talking about", I play off innocently as I remember the events of earlier. The two then switch topics and talk about the next lesson. For a few minutes I zone out and remember the golden shimmer inside a pair of emerald eyes and a shiver runs down my spine. I shove my hands inside the pockets of my black zip up hoodie and stroll behind my two friends.

 ** _Hello,_** someone greets lowly. It sounds like it's coming from a distance. I halt to a stop and swivel my head around. No one's around except for Madison and Chase. The heck? _**Don't forget about detention,**_ the voice murmurs. I look down both ways of the corridor before I shake my head. Today's been a long day already, maybe I'm just imagining things.

**_1446 Words//Not Edited_ **


	2. Chapter Two

 

Chapter Two: **18A**

“The Charge of the Light Brigade”, Mrs Evans announces as she flips a page in one of her textbooks. I, along with the rest of the class, collectively groan. Double English is great, it's actually one of my more liked subjects… but whenever Mrs Evans brings out one of her many textbooks, you better believe I'd rather be back in maths. English proceeds to be a bore and I naturally zone in and out at random times. Without either Madison or Chase in this lesson, it somehow drags on a lot more than it should. When one lesson begins to blur into another, the bell finally rings and I hastily pack my things and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I'm out of the room before Mrs Evans can even bring up the idea of homework.

With a sigh, I make my way towards the school cafeteria. _At least it's finally lunch time,_ I mull to myself. A forty-five minute break before the last lesson was much needed. I instantly spot chase, brown haired, light freckled and brown eyed Chase who had literally spilt his energy drink all over me when we had first met. He had somehow managed to look sad (over spilling his drink), hopeless (over the fact that he didn't know what to do) and apologetic (for my t-shirt) all at the same time. We had bonded over that encounter and became friends in our first ever biology lesson together. But that had been three years ago, this Chase was taller and had a constant scowl stretched across his lips. No doubt from the constant disturbance in his life from Zacharias walker. Those two were school famous for always butting heads.

I snickered as I stopped in front of Chase who quirked up a brow in question, I didn't get to answer as Madison jumped out from nowhere, out of breath and with a serious look on her face. “We need to talk”, The blonde announces with weary hazel coloured eyes. She then grabbed the both of us by our arms and ushered all of us into a nearby janitors closet. Whilst I rolled my blue eyes, Chase muttered a “Seriously Madison? The closet?” under his breath. The female of the group sneakily peaked out from between the door and then hastily closed it. She heaved a sigh and then turned to the both of us with furrowed brows.

“Mr Hot Stuff was in your aunt's office”, Madison utters in explanation but the corners of her mouth are twitching as if she's about to laugh. And just as I've predicted, she bursts out a second later. Her laughter echoes around in the closet and she quickly places her hand across her mouth.

Chase manages to keep a straight face while I can't help but roll my eyes once again. “And that's funny because…?”, Chase questions as he shifts from one foot to another. Madison stiffles another laugh before she drops her hand and takes a deep breath. “That's not funny”, She says, “But the fact that all three of us are back in a closet is”, She grins. I crack a smile at that, “Yeah, okay, it kinda is”, I agree half-heartedly.

“So about Mr Hot Stuff”, Chase brings Madison back into the topic of what she was supposed to tell us. Earlier, somewhere along the line, Madison and Chase had decided to dub our new math teacher 'Mr Hot Stuff’ and then proceed to avoid answering my question when I asked for the males actual name. I'd find out sooner or later anyways.

“Well”, Madison begins and she leans in closer, she doesn't have to, the closet is small and we're all already in each others supposed 'personal spaces’ but she does anyway. “He was in the headteacher's office, and I kinda overheard them talking about Damien”, the last of her words are whispered as she looks towards me and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. “About me?”, I ask and the blonde nods. “Maybe they were just talking about your detention?”, Chase voices and Madison shrugs. “Maybe”, she says as she leans back, “But I'm pretty sure I heard them talking about-”

The janitors closet flings open. And lo and behold, there stands Mr Hot Stuff in all his hot glory. His eyes are narrowed and his jaw is clenched, and yeah okay, I would definitely jump on that any day.

“Miss Fisher”, Mr Hot Stuff greets with a low voice and Madison looks at him with a startled look, “Mr Flemming”, Chase gives the math teacher a wry smile, and when the older male looks towards me with narrowed dark green eyes, a shiver runs down my spine. “And Mr… Blackwood”, He finishes with a quirk of his lips, like a crooked smile and I hastily grab onto Madison's hand because A) I'm suddenly too gay and B) Madison is closer than Chase and hopefully now it looks like the two of us are dating and that I totally wasn't just checking out my hot math teacher. Apparently it works because Mr Hot Stuff flickers his eyes down to our clasped hands and glares. Wait. Glares? I stare at him in confusion. What's he got to be angry about?

“I'm not too sure if you know this, but students aren't allowed inside the janitors closet”, Mr Hot Stuff explains as his eyes flicker from mine and Madison's clasped hands to Chase who only merely shrugs.

“Miss Fisher”

Madison jumps and lets out a small squeak. “Y-yes?”, She stutters.

Mr Hot Stuff juts his chin into the left direction of outside the closet, “I'll be needing to speak with you”, He explains with a neutral expression. Madison gives a shaky nod, lets go of my hand and follows the male out.

“Gee”, Chase mutters, “Isn't he just looking ecstatic”

I laugh despite the situation and Chase follows me out of the closet and into the cafeteria for some much needed food.

\----

Biology comes too quick and I don't get to see Madison for the rest of the day. I take my seat beside Chase in the back of our classroom and the room easily fills in with numerous students. And as usual, we're stuck waiting for our biology teacher. As the seconds tick by, and turn into minutes, slowly but surely Mrs Lee makes it somehow on time to her own lesson. She's slightly out of breath, and her short black hair is in a disarray. She tosses a bunch of multicoloured folders onto her desk and grins brightly at all of us. “You finally made it on time”, Someone from the front congratulates Mrs Lee and her grin somehow widens.

“Yeah, and it only took her three months”, Someone else mutters from the middle. A bunch of snickers follow and I roll my eyes. Whatever. At least the woman was learning. She was new and just trying to work the system out. The only reason she was always so late was because she always had a chemistry class to take care of on the other side of the school and then she had to run all the way to our side.

“At least she was trying”, Chase mumbles from my right and I nod my head in agreement.

Mrs Lee ignores the rest of the comments and begins our lesson. She ushers everyone into their seats, tells us all to get our books out while she opens up her PowerPoint on the touchscreen behind her. “I've also marked your last mini tests”, She voices from the front. “I'm glad that everyone has made some progress, some more than others”. The Asian woman grabs her folders while the PowerPoint behind her begins to play on loop. She quickly pulls out our tests and I tap my foot against the floor beneath me in a quick rhythm. I've never been good with tests, I've only ever gotten past the 'passing point’ of a test which allowed me to get passes. They weren't the best scores per say… but a pass was still a pass. When she hands out the tests back to us with the cover facing down towards my desk, I stare at the white booklet with a glare for a few minutes. Chase instantly flips his over and groans. I don't even look in his direction, I already know he's failed. I'm surprised Mrs Lee has even kept him in her class. With a heavy sigh I slowly lift up the corner of my own booklet and then flip it over.

I blankly stare at it.

I blink.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

I'm about to blink again until Chase snatches my booklet. “Hey!” I holler at him, trying to get the booklet back. Chase swats my hands away and inhales loudly. “Well damn”, He says and I groan letting my head fall onto my desk in despair.

“Looks like we'll both have to become strippers”, Chase mumbles with a serious tone.

Someone behind us chokes on their water.

I'd turn around but I don't want to.

With a heavy sigh, I pound my forehead against my desk a few couple of times. _This is it_ , I think, _the inevitable._ _I'm going to have to become a stripper, or work as a merchant, god knows with my grades. What if I end up in a ditch? And no one knows because I was just a stripper? Or worse? What if some guy ends up-_

**Will you calm down?**

I raise my head and look around the classroom. _It's that deep ass voice again,_ I mull. Chase is too busy flicking through his own booklet and the rest of the class is doing the same. Mrs Lee is at the front helping one of the students. I look behind me at the last row, and sure enough, there's only four other students and they're all on their phones or either sleeping. I turn in my desk and look around the classroom once again. _Am I hearing things?_

When the voice doesn't answer, I turn back to my original position and place my head onto my desk with my arms around me.

_Great. Now I'll definitely end up being a stripper who hears weird shit._

I snort to myself.

\----

When the last bell rings signaling the end to the last lesson of the day, students hastily jump out of their seats and run as if for their lives. Mrs Lee shouts something from the front, but I don't hear her over the loud noises of the students escaping the class. Chase grins brightly beside me and loops his arm into mine and drags the both of us out. I smile at him, “Aren't you forgetting something?” I ask him.

He tilts his head to the side as we stop in the middle of the hallway. Students shift around us, mumbling and shouting alike, some even slam their lockers and holler out their goodbyes to their friends.

Chase stares at me for a good ten seconds silently before his grin drops into a scowl.

“Detention”, he says and places both his hands atop his brown hair. “Detention”, he says again, as if he can't believe the words he's saying. He drops his arms back to his side, “Fuck Zach and his whole existence”, He grumbles out with an irritated sigh. I nod my head along almost as if on autopilot - I always nod along when someones slagging off Zach, it's as natural as breathing to me at this point.

“Well, looks like we're gonna have to split”, I say, my blue eyes flickering around my surroundings as the crowd of students around us grows smaller and smaller.

“At least you have something nice to look at in detention”, Chase mutters as he throws his arms behind his head. “I wish Mr Hot Stuff was my math teacher”, He grins again and then turns to leave. “See you tomorrow!” He yells and disappears around a corner.

I heave a sigh and mentally prepare myself for my upcoming detention. I set of towards my destination, albeit reluctantly. I take the stairs up to the second floor, go down another hallway and then take a right turn where naturally, no one else is in sight. _Well damn_ , I think to myself, _guess Mr Hot Stuff scared everyone off._ With a shrug I stop in front of a single, dark blue door and stare at the room number ' _18A_ ’. The two numbers and one letter are coloured in with a taky white. Up here in the maths department, the takiness makes me smile. It's good to know that even Mr Hot Stuff can't change my appreciation for the shittiness of this school. _Guess this must be his own homeroom,_ I mull as I bite down on my bottom lip purely out of habit, _the joy his students must_ _have_ _._

I snicker to myself and knock twice on the dark blue door before I open it and step inside. I'm met with an empty classroom, well, empty from any other students _which wow._ _Totally not suspicious or weird at all._ The door closes behind me with a small ‘thump’. Not so surprisingly, Mr Hot Stuff is sat behind his desk, his dark green, emerald like eyes are already staring at me and I shift in my spot uncomfortably. His eyes are narrowed, and his dark brown hair looks oddly enough messy, almost like he's been constantly running his hands through it. My hands twitch bedside my thighs. _Damn, who gave you the right to look at me like that?_

His blazer is thrown over his chair, and his desk is cluttered with dozens of sheets of paper. There's a formula written on the chalk board behind him.

 **The Moon Goddess of course,** comes a curt reply from the back of my mind and I let my eyes wander around the classroom again because no, i can't possibly be hearing things. If Aunt Rin finds out, she'll throttle me and throw me into-

“Mr Blackwood”, Mr Hot Stuff smirks, “how nice of you to stop by”, he muses. I scowl. “Well how nice of you to invite me”, I grumble back and make my way towards one of the desks at the front. I pull my backpack of my shoulder and settle it onto the floor beside me before I take a seat at the desk. It's the one directly in front of Mr Hot Stuff.

My Hot Stuff tilts his head to the side ever so slightly and leans back in his chair, his crisp white shirt stretches across his arms and chest and _okay, bad, bad heart. Stop beating so fast, damn it._ _The sooner I get over this crush or whatever the better._

_Wait, wait. I'm calling it a crush? Ugh. I need a raincheck._

“The rules are simple”, The math teacher looks at me with something akin to amusement dancing across his expression. “You'll stay silent, catch up on any of your work, study if you like for any upcoming tests, and…”, He trails of as he leans forward. “You'll sit here”, He taps the right side of his desk with his knuckles and looks at me with a daunting smirk.

_And not on your lap?_

Mr Hot Stuff suddenly lets out a loud, deep like laugh. It sounds a little too pleasant to my ears.

I instantly flush. _Did I say that out loud? I_ place my hand across my mouth in embarrassment and try to get my blushing under control. _Shiiiiiiiit_.

Mr Hot Stuff stops laughing at me and instead crookedly grins at me. “Only if you want to”, He says, voice smooth and expression calm.

I swallow down the lump in my throat, grab my backpack and shove my chair towards the right side of his desk. “No thank you”, I mutter. I can feel my cheeks heat up even more. The tips of my ears are probably red too. _Damn it, Damien. You idiot,_ I sold myself as I fall back into my chair. I hastily grab my books from my bag and pretend to be immensely interested at a random page of my biology book. This only seems to make Mr Hot Stuff more amused as he leans his chin into the palm of his hand and proceeds to watch me.

I shift in my chair and turn my body more to my own right, so instead I'm facing the class instead of him. _Stooooop_ _looking already, it's awkward enough as it is._ I clench the sides of my textbook a little too tightly and start reading from the top. _Maybe, just maybe, if I concentrate hard enough I can actually ignore him. Yeah. That seems plausible enough._

I try to relax as I read the next onslaught of paragraphs about the heart and the lungs. Somehow I end up immersed in the text. The sound of a pen lightly scratching against paper, no doubt from Mr Hot Stuff grading work, and the smell of something just right, like the woods after a rainstorm, instantly calm me down. The seconds tick by, turning into minutes and then before I know it I've leaned my head into the crook of my elbow and started to doze off on my math teachers desk.

**Now how am I supposed to wake you up if you look like that?**

I furrow my eyebrows and snuggle into my arm. _Look like what?_ I wonder.

But I don't get an answer as darkness takes over my conscious and I'm asleep before I know it.

\----

I wake up to the murmur of a familiar voice. A females to be exact. I groan into my arms and it comes out muffled. My blue eyes flutter open and I blink a few times to get a better registration of my surroundings. I lift my head up with a heavy sigh and rub my knuckles onto my eye. Apparently I'm still in detention. Mr Hot Stuff isn't in his seat beside me anymore and I frown. I slowly turn my head towards the clock above the chalkboard. _Five forty-five huh_...I shift my gaze from the wall towards the main door only to be greeted with the sight of a slightly startled Mr Hot Stuff and the headteacher, my aunt, Aunt Rin who's got her arms across her chest and rolling her gray eyes so far back I feel like she might need an exorcism to get them back down. I quirk a brow at them. _Why do I feel like I've missed an important conversation?_

Aunt Rin kicks Mr Hot Stuff with one of her black heels and he snaps his head down toward her with a glare. Aunt Rin raises her chin up in defiance and _gosh, two two can sure act like kids._

Mr Hot Stuff scoffs. “You see my problem now?”, He clips, nodding his chin towards me and I stare at him in confusion. _Problem? What problem?_ Aunt Rin rolls her gray eyes once again, but this time she manages to look even more annoyed. “I get it, Hughes”, She says, and turns her gaze toward me instead, “My nephew's cute and you just can't keep it in your pants”, She snarks.

wOAH ANT RIN, NO!

Mr Hot Stuff, or Hughes, or whatever inhales sharply and his glare turns even more fierce. There's a weird speck of red bleeding into his green eyes and _fuck-_

I feel the explicit need to just _run_ -

Head spreads along my cheeks and I swiftly stand up. The chair scrapes across the floor and I quickly grab my books and my backpack. I hastily walk towards my aunt, grab her elbow and literally drag her out of the room. I shout a “Thanks for the great nap!” Over my shoulder and slam the door behind me.

Aunt Rin looks at me with a faux smile, acting all innocent as the 45 year old woman twirls a piece of her pitch black hair between her thumb and index finger.

“Seriously!?”, I hiss as I stuff my textbooks into my backpack.

Aunt Rin grins at me now, all sharp and fox like. Her gray eyes are twinkling.

“I was gonna tell you the truth myself you know…”, She trails off as she turns on her heels, “But I guess Mr Hughes will do it himself”, She snorts and stops, and slowly turns around. “Well?”, She asks with a raised brow. “I'm not waiting all day for you Damien, hurry up, Katherine's still at her club waiting”.

I stare off at the woman with a scowl. _The truth? What truth?_ I resist the urge to yell at my aunt and instead follow her down the hallway.

Well. Whatever. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

**3476 words//unedited**

••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison Fisher is played by Chloe Grace Mortez (I'm sure you all remember her from Kick Ass, yes?)
> 
> Chase Flemming is played by Nick Robinson (our main man from Love, Simon)


	3. Chapter Three

 

Chapter Three: **AB**

Tuesdays are officially the shittiest days, I conclude as I grip my new schedule tightly in my fists. Aunt Rin looks down at me over her glasses and her lips are in a thin line. "Now, now", She says, "Don't make a scene, we're out in the hallway" she reminds me.

I glare at her. "Why" I try to ask, but it comes out more like a demand.

Aunt Rin crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the wall behind her. Her hair is up in a neat bun, a few thin, stray pieces of her black hair flow freely out on each cheek. Her gaze shifts from me to around the numerous students walking up and down the hallway, shifting past us like they're used to us glaring down each other. And they probably are.

"It's for the best", Aunt Rin assets, her voice full of certainty. "Mr Hughes is a great teacher, and I'm sure he'll be able to support you better if your lessons center more around him", She begins to explain and her lips twitch into a small smile.

 _Yeah, right_. I scowl. "Liar", I call her out. "Could you get any worse at lying?" I huff.

Aunt Rin chuckles instead of replying. "Give the man some time", She pats my shoulder as if she's pitying me, and the look in her eyes says she is. I resist the urge to swear at her. "Your man's a little shy", She smirks.

"He's not my man", I growl out. This only results in my aunt laughing. She rolls her gray eyes, turns on her heels and leaves without so much as a glance back.

I glare at the back of her head until she disappears out of my sight.

Someone whistles behind me and I swiftly turn to find the man in question, Mr Hot Stuff, or Mr Hughes, the new Math teacher and my _new homeroom teacher_ standing there looking as fine as ever. I openly glare at him as I grip the strap of my backpack tightly with one hand and my new schedule even tighter with my other hand.

Mr Hughes smiles down at me.

I bite the inside of my cheek. _Asshole_.

"Oh?", He chuckles. It sounds rich, like something is literally rumbling out from his chest and I avert my gaze over his shoulder as my heart betrays me and speeds up.

"You turn around for a whistle? I'll be sure to remember that next time then, _Puppy_ "

I snap my gaze towards him, my blue eyes wide and my cheeks smeared in red no doubt. My stomach flips. "P-puppy?" I stutter.

Mr Hughes smirks. "I heard you're having problems with your new schedule?" He asks, steering the conversation another way.

I swallow the lump that suddenly forms in my throat. "Problems? What problems? I've got no problems. I'm a problem free zone. I am problemless", I rant, looking anywhere but at his face. _What am I? Nervous? What for? I'm acting like a stereotypical middle school girl._ I glare down at my black vans. _Get a grip Damien_.

It's silent between us for the next few moments. Students murmur and point, some even go as far as to walking right past us with eyes looking for something, anything that could probably liven up their lives a little. When I lift my gaze back up, Molly Springs goes as far as to stroll up to us, she sways her hips a little and bats her eyelashes innocently up at Mr Hughes. The man in question looks down at her and quirks a brow. "Yes... Miss Springs, was it?"

Molly places her hands on her hips, her bright yellow and maroon pom poms bringing attention to her tanned skin that shows under her cheerleader uniform. She smiles brightly up at Mr Hughes. I can't help but clench my jaw in annoyance. "Well", Molly starts, lowering her voice as she leans closer to the older male. She looks at him suggestively and then giggles softly. "I was just wondering...", She places her hand across Mr Hughes arm and then whispers the rest of her question.

I roll my eyes. _Whatever_. I stuff my schedule into one of my pockets and head off without looking back. I go straight **((** _ha straigh_ t **))** to one of the main staircases. When the bell rings signaling the start to the day, I ignore it. Students rush past me in numerous states of mind, there's a group of girls gossiping, two boys animaticaly speaking about some new video game and a red haired girl who runs down the stairs with tears in her eyes. I have half the mind to run after her, to at least make sure the girl doesn't do anything to herself, but one of the girls from the group before rushes after her. With a sigh, I climb the last two flights of stairs.

When I reach the last step, it runs out widely and spreads out into a much larger rectangle. A door stands on the other side, it's pale blue and most of the colour is chipped off leaving the brown underlayer to be seen. The letters ' _AB_ ' are scribbled in the middle of it in black marker and I smile. I walk towards the door and push the long escape bar across it before it opens. I'm greeted with the well known sight of the schools main rooftop. It's boring for the most part, a metal fence is held up all around and there's a small garden in one of the corners. No doubt that someone from the gardening club had done that.

I inhale the early, crisp morning air of early September and pull my black hoodie over my head. I pull the door closer so it's only a few centimetres away from actually being closed and leave it like that so I can leave and not get stuck here. Like last time. _Aunt Rin had been disappointed in me getting stuck up here the first time I tried,_ I grinned at the memory, _but that was almost three years ago._

I hummed a tune under my breath and threw my backpack onto the entrances own rooftop and then easily climbed onto that as well. It wasn't the most comfortable, but I was out in the open - free in an odd way. I usually came up here when I wasn't feeling well, and I always somehow overstayed. Letting out a loud sigh, I leaned back laying down and stretching myself out against the platform beneath me. The sky above me was a dull blue, multiple clouds painted the sky in several shapes and I lazed around watching them.

After a few minutes of utter silence and just the occasional wind breezing by, I scoffed. "Look at me", I muttered. "Getting jealous over something that isn't even mine"

My blue eyes wandered to a cloud that suspiciously looked like a llama and I laughed. "I feel stupid" I murmured, my words getting carried away by the wind. "It's not like I have the right to get mad..." I trailed off remembering the way Molly had easily invaded Mr Hughes personal space and probably whispered something vulgar to him.

I sighed once again and closed my blue eyes. "Well there's no use crying about it"

\----

As time ticked by, I layed there for hours. I happily took in the way the clouds easily floated further away, and how occasionally a flock of birds would fly right by. At one point I even dozed off for about an hour and had only woken up because my phone had been ringing. When I had checked who it was, I had let it ring until my aunt's caller ID faded back into black on my phone screen. There were a few messages as well, _'don't forget to eat something'_ was sent from Katherine, and there were a bunch of puns that Chase had sent. One of them was _'whenever I undress in the bathroom, my shower gets turned on'._ I had snorted and somehow managed to inhale my water into my nose. Madison had sent a several SpongeBob memes and I smiled before I tucked my phone back into my pocket and layed back down. I had one foot dangling off the edge of the platform and an arm under my head.

I gazed up.

The sky was now a sun kissed orange and the silhouettes of a few stray birds looked black against the heavens. They glided across the sky elegantly and disappeared into fluffy clouds. Slowly, but surely, the orange above me turned into a dark pink that softly fluttered into a nice shade of purple that would no doubt soon be turning black. It was getting colder as well and I shivered.

The sound of the door beneath me creaking caught my attention and I groaned. "Go away", I grumbled loud enough for my intruder to hear. _Please, let me suffer in my emotions for a few more hours._

There was a snort. "Get down, Mr Blackwood".

_Ah, I know that voice._

I scowl. "Can you leave and never come back Mr Hughes?"

There's a deep sigh, as if Mr Hughes is actually irritated. I smile. Good. At least he was feeling something too.

When the sound of some rustling and shuffling reaches my ears, I quirk up a brow in question at myself. My gaze is still pinned on the sky above and I don't bother to check up on whatever Mr Hot Stuff is doing.

A weird noise leaves the back of my throat as something soft lands on my face and covers my eyes. I shift into a sitting position and pull the soft material of my face. After careful examination, it dawns on me that it's a pullover hoodie. Tilting my head in confusion, I blankly stare at it for a few silent minutes. It's gray and feels nice against my fingers. It strangely feels warm as well, almost as if someone had been recently wearing it.

"Put it on", the familiar voice of Mr Hughes pulls me out of my thoughts and I raise my gaze to see him sitting on the edge of the platform, his back facing towards me. _When did he climb up?_ I wonder. The foot that I have outstretched besides him, I awkwardly pull back towards me. My blue eyes blink at him. He's only dressed in a plain white button up and some black slacks - his blazer is nowhere to be seen. There's a pale green plastic bag at his left side. A blast of cold wind makes his black tie flutter to the side of him. I repress a shiver.

Instead of putting the hoodie on like he told me to, I hold it in my lap. "How did you find me?" I ask.

Mr Hughes jerks his chin to the side and I shift my gaze to get a look at whatever he's indicating at.

And lo and behold. It's his homeroom classroom. His windows are directly adjacent to where the main rooftop is. I smile wryly. Of _course. If it wasn't like this, my life would be too easy, wouldn't it?_

"You haven't put on the hoodie" Mr Hughes states without turning back to look at me.

I glance back down at the gray hoodie in my lap. "Did you wear it just before now?" I ask instead, already knowing the answer. I just want him to admit it first.

"It's cold", Mr Hughes murmurs.

I scoff. _Can't even answer my question? At least look at me, asshole._

The male opposite me shifts and turns around, green eyes flickering across my face as if he's taking every tiny detail in. It feels like he's heard me. I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. _Okay, I definitely know I didn't say that out loud_ , I ponder.

"If you catch a cold, you aunt will kill me", Mr Hughes deadpans as his lips turn into a frown. "And that woman's already hit me enough as it is", He mutters.

"Am I detecting a hint of worry there, Mr Hughes?" I laugh at the way he rolls his eyes and turns back around away from me.

"Just put it on" He grumbles.

"Grumpy, aren't we?" I snicker as I pull the gray hoodie over my head. It's a few too sizes too big and obviously baggy. Mr Hughes is taller than me and he's built. I'm short and mostly just skin and bones. The small smile that blooms on my face is hard to to suppress as I look down at my hands. They're covered by the hoodie and now I've got something Madison calls _'sweater paws'_. The hood of the hoodie even covers my own black hood underneath. I glance back at Mr Hughes who's still facing away from me and slowly lift the neckline of the hoodie to my nose. It smells nice. There's the scent of the woods, something earthly and.... I pause. That's the smell of-

I furrow my brows. _That's a smell I can't put a name to..._ I shrug my shoulders.

Mr Hughes suddenly pats the spot beside him, the side where the plastic green bag is. "I got you some food" He says, "So you should eat it".

I stare at his back with raised brows. The wind blows once again and this time I notice the way it tousles his dark brown hair and how he ever so slightly turns his head to get a look at me. I pretend to not notice and shuffle towards his left. I swing my legs over the edge just like him and settle the plastic green bag onto my lap. I pull the sleeves of his gray hoodie further up along my arms and then open the plastic bag to get a look at whatevers inside.

Mr Hughes eyes are locked onto me.

When I look up at him, his emerald eyes are shining with dozens of golden specks. They're narrowed, almost hooded as he hungrily takes in my appearance. He flickers his gaze from my own blue eyes down to my thighs where the end of the hoodie rests, and his eyes slowly inch themselves further and further up until he's staring back into my eyes. This time, his eyes are fully golden. I stare right back him, it's hard to tear away my gaze. My heart is hammering away in my chest.

"You're eyes are pretty", my mouth betrays me.

My Hughes smiles that crooked way, the purple sky behind him makes him seem like something ethereal, and the bottom of my stomach stirs with a thousand butterflies.

He tilts his head and his tousled brown hair falls over his forehead. "Eat your food", He murmurs, words softly spoken as they carry away with the wind.

"Right", I reply a bit shakily and somehow manage to turn my gaze back down to the bag in my lap. It's filled with assortments of sweets, licorice seems to be the theme, dozens of chocolates and there's even those small yazoo drinks that I remember being obsessed with back when I had first started high school. At the bottom of the bag is an all too familiar fast food box and I slowly pull it out. The smell of something deep fried hits my nose and I pull the fast food box open to see the mouth watering sight of curly fries. My favourite thing in the world. It sits #1 above licorice and Mr Hughes's eyes who have officially taken #3 over Chase's adorable freckles.

I pause.

_This seems too suspicious._

"Alright, who told you about all my food obsessions?" I call the math teacher out as I narrow my blue eyes up at him. His golden eyes have turned back to their normal green. _I should ask about that at one point._

Mr Hughes snorts.

"Your evil aunt, of course", He says.

I turn away from him and frown. _Right. Aunt Rin keeps saying something about Mr Hughes telling me the truth but_... I trail off in thought. I put the curly fries and the bag down beside me and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Something wrong?" Mr Hughes asks as I wrap my arms around my legs.

A humm leaves the back of my throat. _She also said he'd tell me in his own time..._

"It's weird", I say out loud. I tuck my face into my knees so I don't have to look at the man beside me. "You're weird", I mumble. Mr Hughes shifts in his spot. "Who lets their student fall asleep in their detention?", My voice wavers at the scent of Mr Hughes from the hoodie fills my senses. _Shit_ , I curse at myself internally. "Who calls someone they barely know a puppy? And borrows them their hoodie and brings them comfort food?" I rant into my knees, words muffled. "And what's up with your eyes constantly changing colour?"

After a moment I feel my eyes water. "Aunt Rin keeps saying shit about you", I tighten my arms around my knees. "Mr Hughes this, Mr Hughes that... a-and when Molly touched you earlier-", my words come out stuttered. Apparently I'm a dam of water that's been opened and all my words are spilling out of my mouth. "I've caught you staring at me with this weird look in your eyes, like I'm, _like I'm something special_ " I pause and take a wavering breath. Whatever else I'm about to say gets stuck in my throat when something lands on my head.

I lift my gaze up and see Mr Hughes staring down at me with an expression I can't quite describe. The weight atop my hair is his hand, it oddly feels like he's keeping my head in place. He leans dangerously close and I suck in one deep breath, eyes wide-

 **I** **can't tell you just yet. Will you forgive me and wait just a little bit longer?** The voice in the back of my mind lulls me over and I freeze in my spot.

Mr Hughes places his other hand over my mouth and then presses his lips against it. His eyes are half lidded, but with how close he is I can see the shimmer of gold and red seeping into his emerald eyes.

_No fucking way._

Mr Hughes then painfully slowly leans back and retreats both of his hands away, and places them down onto the platform between us.

I open my mouth but no sound comes out. It takes a while before my body registers what just happened, in an instant my heart beats like a drum against my ribcage, my palms become sweaty and my face burns. The shiver that runs down my back like static isn't from the cold.

_An indirect kiss_

_A fUCKING INDIRECT KISS_

My mind screams, going haywire.

Mr Hughes looks down at me with the same unreadable expression. "Does that answer anything?" He asks softly.

I bite the inside on my cheek out of sheer frustration and whack him over the shoulder with all my strength.

The startled look on Mr Hughes face just pisses me off even more.

"As a devout feminist, I refuse to say you hit like a girl" His lips twitch up into a half smile.

I kick him in the shin instead.

"That doesn't answer anything! All that does is give me more questions!"

I hit him a few more times for good measure. He only leans back further away from me.

My phone beeping is the only thing that stops my assault on Mr Hughes. I click my tongue, glare at Mr Hughes who rubs at his shoulder, and grab my phone from my pocket. When I unlock my screen, it's to a message from chase.

 **Freckleboi** : _is that u and mr hot stuff being gay ontop the rooftop? wave you hand in the air if yes, don't wave if also yes_

I snap my head around to where Mr Hughes's homeroom is and yeah, that's Chase in the window. Smiling cheekily at me from afar. His phone is in his hand and he's holding it in a way that's pointing right at me... And Mr Hot Stuff beside me.

I pause.

"Oi", I grab Mr Hughes by the arm, "Is he... is he video recording us?"

Mr Hughes turns to look. "I believe so"

My grip on his arm tightens. "T-the kiss" I stutter, feeling my cheeks redden once more, "What if he has that recorded?"

A thoughtful look passes onto Mr Hughes's face. "Then I'll definitely have him send it to me" He muses.

I clench my free fist.

And whack him over the head.

_You asshole!_

•  
•  
•  
•

**3393 words//not yet edited**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: 20A

Wednesday rolls around with a heavy mist and light rain. Aunt Rin closes the kitchen window with a loud sigh at 07:35 in the morning. I blearily look at her with half lidded eyes, my chin pressed into the palm of my hand on the breakfast bar. Katherine is sat opposite me, her black hair is all over the place, and it twists and curls at odd angles. A half eaten yogurt sits in front of her on the marble top and a spoon is wedged between her lips at a 45° degree angle. She hums, blue eyes glazed over in tiredness. 

Aunt Rin grabs her set of keys from the glass bowl near the sink and shakes them to catch our attention. “Alright mutts, up, up, we need to go”, She ushers us as she throws a long jacket over her shoulders. 

Katherine places her spoon on top the breakfast bar and leaves it there as she grabs her backpack and follows Aunt Rin's example. I pull my own denim jacket over my **((** don't you mean Mr Hot Stuffs? xD **))** pullover gray hoodie and skim my fingers over the soft material. If Mr Hughes was so generous in giving it to me, **((** again Damien, he borrowed it **))** I didn't see anything wrong in wearing it. When I hear the usual honk of Aunt Rin's car telling me to hurry up, I sling my backpack over my shoulder, grab my own set of keys and lock the door behind me on my way out. 

Aunt Rin sends me a fleeting glare through the front window of her car and I dismiss it. Katherine is sat at the front with her, head tipped to the side and eyes closed. She's asleep. I snort as I climb into the back. 

“Finally”, Aunt Rin mutters as she gazes into the rear mirror and easily drives the car backwards out of the garden. She then changes her gears and heads off straight.   
  


I stare out of the window, houses zoom past me along with trees and people. Business men and women are hastily climbing into their own cars and speeding off just under the speed limit. Kids around my age are tripping out of their houses and running down the road. At one point we even pass the obnoxiously yellow coloured school bus. It's pretty much silent in the car.

That is, until Aunt Rin speaks up. 

“So”, She begins, as we stop at a red light. She checks her bangs in the rear mirror and then her gray eyes make contact with my blue ones through it. “I heard you skipped all your lessons yesterday” She states.

I only nod my head in acknowledgement.

“Did you at least apologize to Hughes and the others?” She asks as the engine of the car roars to life. The red light outside above us switches to orange and then to green. 

I shift my gaze back to the window beside me. “I think Mr Hughes got his apology already” I mutter quietly and then scowl when I can sense the predatory smirk that graces my aunt's coloured lips. “Oh really?” She muses dragging her words on. 

I roll my blue eyes. “I'll apologize to everyone else today”, I say, trying to turn the conversation another way. 

Aunt Rin hums. “That doesn't mean you won't be getting detention though”, She taps her fingers on the steering wheel as we steadily pull onto school grounds. As if on cue, Katherine stirs at the front and lets out a loud groan. “Noooooooo”, She whimpers as we park. She turns to look at Aunt Rin with a look that could probably soften up even a serial killer. Aunt Rin rolls her gray eyes. “Get out”, She says, ignoring the way Katherine juts out her bottom lip cutely. “I'm skipping first period”, Katherine asserts as she pulls her safety belt off and jumps out of the car. The only response Aunt Rin has is to smack her forehead into the steering wheel. 

I unbuckle myself and grab my backpack. Just as I'm about to leave the car-

“Oh, and don't think I don't know about that scandalous act you pulled off with your hubby on the rooftop last night”

I hastily slam the door to the car a little too roughly. “He's not my hubby” I grumble.

Aunt Rin's cackle follows after me as I run up the stairs of the main entrance to my high school. The double doors are already open, as per usual, and I slip in heading down the main hallway straight to my locker. Unsurprisingly, students are roaming free and Madison is already stood beside our lockers. She's dressed in an oversized peach coloured sweater and a pair of white ripped jeans. Her blonde hair is pulled up into a sloppy bun and her eyes are squinting down at a sheet of paper. She looks cute. 

“Hey”, I grin at her as I lean sideways on our lockers. Madison smiles up at me. “Good morning”, She greets back. Her hazel eyes gaze over my gray hoodie suspiciously. After a second she shakes her head and laughs quietly. “Anyways”, She says as she waves her sheet of paper in front of my face. “I've been moved” Madison explains with a small frown. “It's literally been, what? Two days? Today is the third and they're already moving me around” She whines. 

“That would make two of us”, I say as I grab her sheet of paper to look at it. It's her schedule, obviously. I skim my blue eyes over it. Maths with Mr Hughes - that was a given. Biology with Miss Asha, Chemistry with Mrs Lee, English with Mr Wilde and Mrs Cooper and P.E with Miss Taylor. All her other extra subjects such as History and Art were blank. My own extra subjects were like that too. Other than that, everything seemed to be normal… except for her homeroom. I squint my eyes down at it. “Your homeroom is now with Mr Hughes too?” I raise a brow. 

Madison blinks up at me. “You're in his homeroom as well?” She makes a weird face. “Why is that not surprising” the female smiles wryly. 

I huff. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Madison just shrugs her shoulders with an innocent look on her face.

Instead of questioning her, I turn my gaze back to her schedule and frown at Mr Hughes's printed name. “Why do they never put the teachers first names on these?” I mutter more to myself than to Madison, but apparently she overhears me because she laughs. She pulls her schedule out of my grasp and grins. “I'll give you a hint”, she teases as she shifts from one foot to another. She leans forward towards me and I lean forward to her expectantly. The blonde raises a hand and cups the outside of her mouth. “Is starts with the letter L” she whispers dramatically loudly. 

“Is this about Mr Hot Stuffs forename?” Chase's voice makes us jump apart. Said male stuffs his face with a vanilla covered donut. He swallows around it loudly and Madison outwardly cringes at him. “Groooooss” she whines, dragging out her 'O’s. Chase all but stuffs the rest of the donut into his mouth and swallows that down as well. He turns to me with a feral grin that could rival Aunt Rin's anyday.

“I officially have leverage over you!” He fist bumps the air and Madison stares at him in question. 

I turn around and bonk my head into my locker several times. 

“Basically-” Chase starts and I completely blank him out as he explains the happenings of yesterday on the rooftop with Mr Hot Stuff and how he has it video recorded. 

After a while Madison gasps and the sound of her smacking Chase across his chest makes me turn back around to them. “ _Shut up!_ ” She opens his mouth agape and then gasps again. Chase takes a weary step back. “Enough with the hitting woman” he frowns and rubs at him chest. 

Madison turns to me with wide hazel coloured orbs. The squeal that leaves her lips sounds inhumane to my ears. Some students look our way with confused faces.

I resist the urge to slam my head into the lockers again.  
  


“So it is his hoodie” Madison peers at my gray hoodie and then up at me with awe sparking in her eyes. The grin that splits on her lips looks actually painful. I scowl down at her. 

“Alright” I grit out through my teeth. “Enough already”

Madison giggles into the palm of her hand while Chase smirks widely at me.

_Fucking assholes._   
  


“And anyway”, I heave a sigh, “What did you and Mr Hughes talk about the last time I saw you?” I question her. 

Madison suddenly stops giggling and shifts her gaze down to her sneakers. “Uh” She fumbles. “When was that again?” She tries. 

Chase quirks a brow. “When you shoved us all back into a closet” His lips twitch. 

“Oh really…” Madison trails off and I furrow my brows. “Are you avoiding answering my question?” I stare down at her with narrowed eyes.

The bells cuts us off and students all around us groan in unison.

Madison shakily grins. “Gotta go. Don't wanna be late to lesson”, She turns, “Bye!” The blonde yells and disappears down the hallway. 

Chase turns to me with a confused look. “What was that all about?’’ he asks. 

“I don't know” I murmur. 

\----  
  
  


Physics is and will always be a nightmare. While Mr Kenneth drones on and on about the three laws I can't help but think that Hell would be easier than this. 

An irritated sigh passes between my lips. Chase is sat somewhere at the front, we had gotten split up as soon as we entered class, and he looks like he's about to fall asleep any minute now.

Mr Kenneth is both his Technology and his Physics teacher. _If I was him I'd be falling asleep in this guy's lesson all the time. Luckily though, I only have Mr Kenneth for Physics - and that's just twice a week. I kinda feel bad for Chase._

I shift in my seat and start to doodle in my book. Mr Kenneth's words go in one ear and out the other. As they always do. Doodling away in the margins of my book, my mind slowly wonders over to Mr Hughes. I pause in my drawings and frown at them. There's a doodle of a 3d cube, a shitty version of the rose that Katherine had once tried to teach me and my name along with Mr Hughes's written in block letters. I scowl. _Why does every part of my body betray me whenever it comes down to you?_ I glower inside my head and hastily pretend to write something down when Mr Kenneth looks my way.

I nibble on my bottom lip out of pure habit and lean across my desk. Folding my arms onto my desk, I shove my face into the crook of my elbows and sigh once more. 

_All it says is his surname… but even that pisses me off._

Mr Kenneth asks someone at the front a question. It's apparently Chase because I can hear him mumble out some form of an answer. 

_Is it wrong for me to want to know your given name?_ I mull to myself. _Maybe I should just ask him myself… ah, but wouldn't that seem a little…. Desperate? Like I'm actually interested in him?_

I chew away at my bottom lip in. _What am I supposed to do? Secretly go through his files? What is this? A shitty spy movie?_

I ruffle my messy black hair in frustration and exhale loudly through my nose. 

_Madison did say something about his name starting with the letter L…_

I pause. 

_Maybe it's something like Liam? Or Lucas? Lucas Hughes?_ I smile. _Nah, that doesn't sound right._

I raise my head from my arms and flicker my gaze back to the clock on the wall. There's still half an hour left of Physics. Mr Kenneth is now scribbling things onto his chalkboard and when I leave me gaze to wander around the classroom, everyone is writing down notes. I turn back to my book and start copying word for word off the chalkboard.   
  


_What if it's something like Logan? He does seem like someone who'd be named Leo though… hmm…_

_Lawrence?_ I snorted. _No, that would be too funny._

I try to think of other names that start with the letter L but mind draws a blank. When I'm done with my notes, I restlessly tap my pen against my desk. The person who sits behind me, whoever they are, angrily sighs and I roll my eyes. 

This time, when I look towards the clock, there's only a whooping ten minutes left. My lips waver into a grin. There's Math after this, and apparently I'm a little too excited for it. A bubbly feeling settles into the pit of my stomach and I shift in my seat. I tap my foot against the floor beneath me in a quick beat and start packing my stuff away. When the clock hits the last five minute mark I sit on the edge of my seat, my hand already on the strap of my backpack.

_I've never been this excited about a math class before… damn it._

I absentmindedly swipe my tongue over my lips, wetting them in the process. 

As soon as the bell rings, and Mr Kenneth starts shouting about some essay, I quickly make my way to the front of the class and grab a startled Chase by the elbow and drag him out. “What are you so excited about?” Chase throws an arm over my shoulder instead and smirks down at me. “Oooh” he coos as we go up a flight of stairs. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and lowers his voice, “Is this about the fact that we have Math with Mr Hot Stuff next?’’

I roll my eyes and pretend to not hear his question. Chase laughs. “Wait” I say and force us to pause in the middle of the stairs. Students shift instantly around us and walk by normally. “What do you mean we?” I ask, voice laced with confusion. Chase was never in my Math class. 

“Oh yeah”, Chase pulls something out of his backpack. It's a thin sheet of white paper. A wry smile graces my lips. It's his schedule no doubt. “I got a new one this morning” Chase explains and then motions for us to keep walking. When we reach the second floor, we walk down the hallway and take a swift right to the math department. There's two cues of students waiting down here already. I tilt my head in curiosity. There's a low murmur of mumbles and whispers and even some slight laughter. “I wonder where my seat is”, Someone whispers loudly enough for me to hear. There's another laugh. “Hopefully somewhere near me” Another person mumbles.

I then spot Madison as she waves us over with a grin. “Hey guys” she greets with her usual level of cheer as we walk towards her cue. I manage a small nod while Chase high fives her enthusiastically. My stomach is tied in several knots and my heart feels like it's about to escape my chest any moment now. “Don't you think it's a little suspicious that we're all finally in the same math class?” Madison then questions out of the blue. “Or maybe I've just finally dumbed down for the rest of you?” Chase teases with a good natured grin. Madison and I roll our eyes at the same time. “Well anyways, instead of choosing our seats this year, we're being seated by our teachers” Madison sniffs. “I wanted to keep my seat, it was such a good seat” she whines. 

“My seat was pretty good too” I mumble. “Is that why everyone's cuing out here?” Chase asks as he turns to look at the row of several students in front of us. We're stood all the way at the back, naturally. “Mhhm” Madison hums in confirmation. “Everyone from Mr Clarke's math class is stood opposite us to go into class 21B, and the rest of us are left for Me Hughes in class 20A” she explains. I tilt my head and quirk a brow. “We've traded rooms?” I question. “I really liked 21B, the view outside the windows was pretty good” I frowned.

“Exactly!” Madison agrees as she grabs onto my arm. “It's unfair” she narrows her hazel coloured eyes. “Why did Mr Clarke have to steal our classroom from the whole of the math department?” She sniffs again. I roll my eyes at her exaggeration as Chase laughs beside us.   
  
  


The cue of students gradually grows smaller. Mr Clarke's students are already in his class by the time my cue drops down to the last four and he closes his door with his nose up in the air. Chase mutters something to Madison about it and she giggles quietly into her hand. 

“Martinez, you're seat is at the back, last one near the window” the familiar, low voice of Mr Hughes makes me shift my gaze towards the front. _He's here_. I nibble on my bottom lip in as I take the sight of the man in. Mr Hughes is pointing into the classroom with a pen and there's a clipboard in his other hand. He's dressed in a pair of dark gray slacks and a white button up with a blue tie. His sleeves are rolled up to elbows. 

I swallow down the upcoming lump in my throat as Mr Hughes looks down at Chase, Madison and I with something akin to wry amusement flickering across his lightly tanned face. Chase grins wickedly. “Oh don't worry Sir” he starts as he ducks inside the classroom with practiced ease. “We'll be sure to behave”, he snickers. Madison rolls her eyes and follows Chase's lead into the classroom.

And Mr Hughes lets them. 

I'm about to do the same when Mr Hughes reaches out an hand, grabs the handle of the door and pulls it closed.

I stare at him in bewilderment.   
  


_Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttt._

_No._

_Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttt_.

 _No_.

 _Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttt_.

_N-_

When Mr Hughes looks down at me with darkened green eyes, my mind instantly snaps out of it's Barney moment and goes blank. 

I lick my lips out of nervousness and watch with wide eyes as Mr Hughes follows the movement of my tongue almost instantly.

I shut my mouth with an audible click. 

“Where's the teacher?” Someone inside the classroom asks loudly. I shift my gaze towards the closed door. There's a scuffle, a scrape of a chair against the floor - “He went down for supplies”, Chase's muffled voice reaches my ears. “Said he'd be back in a bit”.

There's a pause of silence and then low level of chatter erupts. 

I let out a relieved sigh I didn't know I was holding in and glance back up at Mr Hughes.

“Take it off” Mr Hughes demands, his eyes lowering to the gray hoodie I have on. The “Eh?” That leaves my mouth sounds even loud to my own ears.

“Take it off” He says again, this time his voice is more lowered, words ever so slightly rasped. Mr Hughes raises his gaze back to mine, his green eyes are hooded in a way that sends a shiver up my spine. I take a tentative step back. Mr Hughes takes one step forward.

I inhale sharply. 

_Aw shit._

_I'm about to have that_ _fanfiction_ _moment that Madison always talks about._

 

 

**_Unedited_ **


	5. Chapter Five

**I don't even feel bad for this late update lmao I got problems bitches :((** **siKE** **IM OUT-**

Chapter Five: _**01A**_

“Take it off” Mr Hughes demands, his eyes lowering to the grey hoodie I have on. The “Eh?” That leaves my mouth sounds even loud to my own ears.

“Take it off” He says again, this time his voice is more lowered, words ever so slightly rasped. Mr Hughes raises his gaze back to mine, his green eyes are hooded in a way that sends a shiver up my spine. I take a tentative step back.

Mr Hughes takes one step forward.

I inhale sharply.

_Aw shit._

_I'm about to have that fan-fiction moment that Madison always talks about._

°

“I, uh” I lamely stutter as I take another step back.

Mr Hughes clenches his jaw. I swallow the oncoming lump in the back of my throat. _This is bad. Oh so very bad._

When I step back once more in a stupid attempt to run away, I flinch as my back hits the lockers behind me. I close my eyes. _Ah. I'm fucked._

The sudden slam of something hitting the spot right beside my head makes me snap my eyes wide open. I peer up at Mr Hughes who looms over me - he's caged me into the lockers with a hand beside my head and the other just beside the side of my waist. My heart betrays me and hammers away in my chest.

Mr Hughes leans dangerously close, up to the point where our noses are slightly touching. His green eyes are staring right into my own blue ones. “Do you even understand how hard it is to control myself around you?” He murmurs, his hot minty breath fanning my face. I can feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and avert my gaze to the side. _Asshole. Saying things like that… doesn't he understand what he's saying?_

My hands shake beside my sides and I push myself further into the lockers behind me in a futile attempt to make some space between us. The growl that rumbles out from Mr Hughes's chest makes me look back up at him - his green eyes are seeping into a deep red and his lips are curled back into a deep scowl. There's a shift in his whole being, it's not something I can see, it's more of just a feeling… like he's turned into some sort of predator and I'm his prey.

His now red eyes lower to my quivering lips.

Mr Hughes tilts his head and leans closer-

“Consent!’’ I yell, throwing my hands in front of my face and screwing my eyes shut.

There's a moment of utter silence, with just the sound of my own heart beat ringing inside my ears and Mr Hughes's loud breathing. I don't dare move a muscle. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad-_

Mr Hughes gently pulls my hands away from my face and holds them clasped between us. I slowly flutter my eyes open to look at him. His hands are warm against mine. My stomach flips uncomfortably. There's an unreadable expression of my math teachers face, it looks like the one from the day we were out on the rooftop right before he had indirectly kissed me.

I nibble on my bottom lip in thought and watch the way Mr Hughes drops his gaze back to my lips. I instantly stop bitting them.

Mr Hughes ever so slowly lifts his gaze back up, his deep red eyes flicker all over my face as if searching for something.

 _“Puppy, can I kiss you?”_ He asks, voice deep and husky, almost in want.

“I-” I stare at him in bewilderment. My face flushes into a bright red colour. I can feel the heat travel from my cheeks down to neck and lower across my chest. Mr Hughes leans back in, his breath fans my face once more and he tilts his head ever so slightly. His brown hair falls over his forehead. His red eyes shimmer with dozens of golden specks. “That's… I didn't…” I weakly protest as his lips barely graze over mine. A quiver leaves my lips. My legs feel weak and my body is suddenly unresponsive. All I can do is look at Mr Hughes helplessly.

Slowly, inexorably, he flutters his eyes closed and presses his lips to mine. I stifle a gasp as my eyes widen even more. It's soft and gentle and chaste and maybe there's no fireworks or sparks, but it's somehow better than that - it's like a wave of warmth that fills me up, spilling out from my heart and rushing to every crevice of my body.

Mr Hughes steadily pulls back with half lidded eyes. My mouth hangs open. “You…” I trail off... st _ole my first kiss…_

Mr Hughes smirks, he looks proud. Smug even. “Do you understand now?” He asks. His eyes are still shimmering from red to gold. “You think you can just walk around wearing my clothes and think it won't have an effect on me?” He raises my hands and holds them against the lockers on both sides of my head. “Every time you look at me, get anywhere near my vicinity, I can't help but want you” He confesses. "The way you laugh, the way you get angry... And most of all, your scent drives me crazy"

My brain shuts down.

He leans forward again and this time my breath hitches in my throat in anticipation. I can't even move or do anything against him, it feels like I've been pushed into some form off invisible force that won't let me go against him.

Mr Hughes breathes hotly against my ear. The quiet _“_ _aaah_ _”_ that inevitably leaves my lips makes us both freeze in our spots. I turn my head in shame. _Shit. My ears are sensitive as fuck._

“You're doing it again, _Puppy_ ” he whispers against the shell of my ear and I whimper. I try to move my arms but he tightens his grip around them. It's futile at this point.

“If you keep making cute little noises like that, I'll be doing more than just kissing you” He warns and then presses a light kiss against my ear. I shrink into myself and look anywhere but at him.

_Is it wrong that I'm liking this?_

“C-class” I weakly stutter out. “You… class” my mouth tries. Mr Hughes leans back to get a look at my face, there's amusement shining in his eyes.

“ _Ahem_ ” a forced cough suddenly interrupts us. Mr Hughes's expression turns to that of huge annoyance. He clicks his tongue and looks down the hall. I follow his gaze.

It's Aunt Rin in all her devil like glory. She's looking prim and proper as usual. There's a wicked smile splayed on her coloured lips - she's looking at her manicured nails in somewhat boredom. “Didn't I tell you to keep the dirty behind a door?” She tsks as she points an accusing finger at Mr Hughes.

Said teacher scowls deeply. He looks like he has half the mind to tell Aunt Rin to fuck off.

Aunt Rin cackles.

Ah, I look at her with disdain, _I thought I was fucked before but now I'm definitely more fucked._

“In my office” she grins and clicks her fingers at us to follow. “And don't worry about your class, I've got that covered” Her heels click down the hallway. I stare after her in complete and utter confusion because a) where was all the screaming? and b) where the fuck was all the screaming?

Mr Hughes clicks his tongue once more but releases me. My arms fall down to my sides and suddenly I feel too exhausted for the world. Mr Hughes smoothes down his shirt and follows after Aunt Rin. I can't help but sigh as I trail off after him.

\----

The tacky white ' _01A_ ’ is displayed on the Headteacher's door. The door is a nice deep brown and it changes into maroon whenever the light reflects off of it at an odd angle. Aunt Rin slams it open like she always does.

Mr Hughes follows after her and I enter last. I close the door behind me with a quiet ' _thud_ ’.

Aunt Rin's office is nice and big, it's mostly a clutter of magazines and coffee cups, but there's a whole wooden wall covered in books and random cabinets filled with trinkets and… alcohol no doubt. This is Aunt Rin we're taking about after all. The woman in question hums loudly to herself and flops into her chair on the other side of her cherry wood desk. She grins at us sharply.

“Have a seat” she motions to the two wooden chairs on our side. Mr Hughes takes the chair on the right and I take the one of the left.

_Well if this isn't awkward…_

Aunt Rin throws her legs onto her desk, feet crossed at her pale ankles. She sighs dramatically. “Ah, how fun it must be to be so young” she looks off into the distance with a bullshiting sad look.

Mr Hughes actually snorts.

 **Witch** , the voice in the back of my mind snarks. I pretend to not notice it.

“Anyways” Aunt Rin rolls her gray eyes, “I'm guessing Hughes told you about his fury little problem huh?” She turns a questioning look towards me. “Uh” I say intelligently. “Furry problem….?” I raise a brow. Aunt Rin blinks. “Full moon” She says. I stare at her with the same look.

Mr Hughes coughs into his hand and Aunt Rin looks towards him with pursed lips. “Seriously?” She asks, gray eyes narrowing. “You still haven't told him?”

Rolling his green eyes, Mr Hughes scowls. “Well if you hadn't so rudely interrupted-”

“You molesting my nephew?” Aunt Rin cuts him off smoothly.

Mr Hughes narrows his eyes dangerously. “Was it really molesting if he enjoyed it?”

I choke on the next puff of air that I inhale.

Aunt Rin twirls a lock of her dark hair between her fingers as if she's actually thinking about it.

“And here I thought you were shy” she muses. “Now that you've heavily scented Damien” she pauses as she peers at her nails and blows at them, “Do you really think that waiting until he turns officially eighteen is the best?” She leans her chin into the palm of her hand. “I mean, it's pretty obvious you can't keep your hands off him… and he can't stop trailing after you with this angry look on his face, which really, if you ask me, is his own way of saying that he likes you-”

“Aunt Rin!” I yell and blush. I cover my face with my hands and groan in despair. This woman was going to become the death of me.

I pause.

 _Wait_.

I look at Mr Hughes with furrowed brows.

He looks as smug as ever. _Asshole_.

“It's just a few more days away” He asserts.

I bite down on my bottom lip in thought as Aunt Rin and Mr Hughes argue like children over the desk.

_Fury problem? Full moon? Scenting? Eyes that keep changing colour?_

I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

_Nah, he can't be that…_

_That's just… ridiculous…_

_He can't be… things like that don't exist…_

_Aunt Rin's just joking. I mean…Werewolves? Really Damien? They can't be real._

I nod to myself in reassurance.

After all, this wasn't some fucked up teenage book.

I tune back in on the conversation just in time for when Aunt Rin scrunches up her nose. “Stupid Wolf” She grits out through clenched teeth as she throws her legs off her desk and sits normally in her chair.

Mr Hughes growls lowly.

_Ah yes, the growling..._

I pause once more.

 _No. Impossible. Absolutely not_. I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts. _There's no way. I refuse. Shit like that isn't real. Nopety, nope, nope, no._

“What I'm trying to say is” Aunt Rin pauses as she rolls her gray eyes once more, “Is that you need to be more careful” She says. “Damien won't be eighteen until next week and you're already half way into his pants” she huffs. “Just tell him about your monthly period flow” She looks at Mr Hughes with a meaningful look.

Mr Hughes stares back at her unnervingly.

Anxiety bubbles up in my chest. _Honestly, I'm sat right here._ I tap my foot against the floorboards beneath me in a quick rythm. The bell rings. Loudly. I jump out of my chair with glee and run out the door for much needed freedom. There was no way I was spending another second with those two in the same room. What I needed was some nice and fresh air - directly from the schools rooftop. And that's where I went.

I took the stairs up and flung the door open and left it like that. I climbed ontop the platform. I assumed my usual position, one arm behind my head and one leg dangling of the edge. The rain from earlier has stopped, surprisingly the platform wasn't wet. It hadn't rained much, it had just been a light sprinkle but the heavy mist was still out. It stretched out against the sky in a gloomy sort of way and I stared up at it with a frown.

I then slapped both my hands onto my cheeks and groaned loudly. I shook my whole body like a child who was whining. “Ah shit!” I turn onto my stomach and shove my face into the crooks of my elbows. “Stupid Damien, why did you let him kiss you?” I mumble into my arms, words muffled.

“Aaarrgghh!” I yell and stuff my face further into my arms. “That asshole was so calm about it too…” I trail off.

I lift myself into a sitting position and gingerly press my fingers against my lips. The smile that stretches across my face actually hurts, but I can't stop myself from doing it. “It was nice” I murmur quietly to myself. A cold breeze passes by and I shiver as I snuggle myself into the gray hoodie that had started the mayhem known as my weird relationship with Mr Hughes. _Now that's he's properly kissed me… and taken my first kiss ever I feel oddly… marked by him._

“Huh” I huff. “I've been marked” I muse.

A weird feeling settles into the pit of my stomach and a thousand butterflies stir to life. I throw my arms into the air, “But why me!?”

\----

I stare at the plain white ceiling above me. It's 03:45am in the morning and I can't sleep for shit. Every time I close my eyes I'm immediately reminded about my kiss with Mr Hughes. After that, I'm reminded of Aunt Rin calling Hughes a wolf and then them talking about my birthday.

It's next week, on a Tuesday. Go figure.

I shift my gaze to my window with half lidded eyes. My blinds are half way open and the half moon shines brightly in the dark sky tonight. The mist from earlier had cleared up around ten o’clock. With a heavy sigh, I throw my covers off and pull myself out of my bed. I throw on a random pair of jeans and the gray hoodie that Mr Hughes had so generously donated to me. I shove on some sneakers, grab my phone and quietly make my way downstairs. Katherine usually sleeps with her earbuds in and Aunt Rin is usually knocked out from drinking too much, so there isn't really a need for me to do so, but I do it anyway. I shake my head as I grab my set of keys and leave the house.

I step outside into the dark of the night and watch how my breath turns into a white puff in front of me. Stuffing my hands into the hoodies front pocket, I make my way down the road for a walk. It's cold and I shiver, but I like it this way, the cold is sort of inviting in the middle of the night. The preserve isn't too far from where I live and I change my direction towards it. Maybe a walk through the woods would help clear my mind. I usually went there in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep and nothing spectacular ever happened. It was a small preserve, mostly filled with foxes and squirrels. There was the odd ferret, or some special type of bird, but that was about it.

When I pass the sign to the preserve, I dully eye the words ‘ _Alewive_ _Woods_ ’. I pull out my phone and put the flashlight on. I hum quietly under my breath as I trek it into the woods. The trees are many, tall and dark and green, and the ground beneath me is just soil. There are dozens of bushes and it's sort of hard to walk past them. The trail inside here is a maze. People don't usually come down here anymore, but there was always that odd person who did. In today's case, it was apparently me.

About a good fifteen minutes in, I take a break and lean against one of the trees. I gaze up above me and watch the dark sky from below the trees canopy. It's hard, but I can catch the few stray stars that still longer across the sky. A smile breaks out across my lips. I live for moments like these.

Something rustles in the bushes. I swivel my head around in confusion. The wind blows harshly. I wrap my arms around myself. I'm not about to do the white thing that people do in horror movies where they yell out a ' _hello_?’ but I honestly feel like it. It's an honest to God mood right now.

Another rustle comes from my left and I turn. My breath hitches. I take a step back, a twig snaps under my foot and I stare down at it with wide eyes. My heart suddenly picks up its pace. I raise my head back up and carefully shine my light around me to get a look at whoever and whatever is coming at me.

There's a growl. It's low, and deep, threating almost. I snap my mouth shut and hold in my breath. _Did I just imagine that?_

Something snaps towards my right and I instantly turn towards the sound.

It comes out of the shadows, from between the thick bushes and the looming trees, not slowly, or quickly, but gradually. Four black paws stand firm to the earth's soil, the beast lowers it's head while its piercing red eyes watch every motion I make.

I drop my phone. The flash light stares directly at the creature.

_It's a wolf._

_A fucking wolf._

I stare at it with wide eyes. This wolf is overly large and stands at least another four heads above me, it's covered in thick black fur with random tufts of brown. It hunches and growls once more, it's lips curl back to show it's sharp canines.

I hold my breath.

_This isn't good. This isn't good at all._

 

_ **3173 words//unedited** _

_ **••••** _

**Is this chapter short? Yes.**

**Do I care? No.**

**Also none of this makes absolutely no sense lmao**

**It's 1am and I'm suffering** **pls** **.**

**~ Haru**

 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: _**07B &10B**_

It comes out of the shadows, from between the thick bushes and the looming trees, not slowly, or quickly, but gradually. Four black paws stand firm to the earth's soil, the beast lowers it's head while its piercing red eyes watch every motion I make.

I drop my phone. The flash light stares directly at the creature.

_It's a wolf._

_A fucking wolf._

I stare at it with wide eyes. This wolf is overly large and stands at least another four heads above me, it's covered in thick black fur with random tufts of brown. It hunches and growls once more, it's lips curl back to show it's sharp canines.

I hold my breath.

_This isn't good. This isn't good at all._

My heart runs a marathon in my chest and I freeze in my spot in fear.

The beast makes precise eye contact with me and I exhale a long, drawn out breath. The wolves red eyes are bright and deadly in the dark of the night - a lump forms in the back of my throat.

Something snaps behind me. I don't dare to look back, my own blue eyes are staring right into the wolves. This may as well be the last few moments of my life. _Not how I imaged I'd go, but yanno, you win some, you lose some._

Releasing a low growl, the beast lowers itself down to the ground like a cobra ready to strike and then it launches right at me. I snap my eyes closed and hold my arms in front of my face.

I wait for the impact. The tearing of my limbs. The wretched sound of blood poring out. Except it doesn't come.

I hear a vicious snarl and I immediately open my eyes and turn around to see the black wolf from moments ago holding down another wolf with its giant paws. Its large mouth is unhinged wide and its long, sharp canines are bared at the other wolf.

The other wolf is a lot smaller, its white, pure, like the first sign of snow. It bares its fangs back at the black wolf.

I scramble to grab my phone, because there was no way I was leaving it behind, it was the most important thing in my life. That, and it had a lot of weird unexplainable things on there. If someone else found it and had a look at it, well, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I clutch my phone in my hands and look towards the two wolves with wide eyes. My breath comes out in quick and uneven puffs of air and it shows in small white twirls in front of me.

The white wolf suddenly yelps and it swiftly crawls out from beneath the black wolf and runs back deeper into the woods with its tail between its legs.

 _I should run, while I still have the chance._ I’m about to turn around and hightail it out of there when the pitch black furred wolf shifts its head toward me with another low growl. Its red eyes are shimmering into gold; it inches towards me, one paw in front of the other.

I take a step back and trip over thin air. I land on my ass because I'm apparently a clumsy dumb fuck. My phone clatters down onto the soil beside me and the flash light points towards the sky. I hastily back my way as far as I can, until, unfortunately, because my middle name seems to be misfortune, my back hits the stump of a moss filled tree.

_Well well well, if it isn't my dear old friend; the dawning realization that I fucked up real bad._

I laugh nervously as the Wolf tilts its large head towards the side and stalks towards me, until it finally stops inches away from me.

“Please don't eat me” I gulp. “I'm skinny, there's not enough meat on me, really” I ramble. I wave my hand in a weird motion.

The Wolf eyes me with narrowed eyes and then huffs.

I stare at it in fear and confusion.

_Do… do wolves huff??_

_I-_

It's moves towards me until there's only a centimer between us. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side awaiting the pain that will no doubt be bestowed upon me.

Something hits the middle of my chest ever so softly.

I pause.

Inhale.

And then I peak through one of my eyelids.

The Wolf's snout is pressed up against my chest. I open my other eye as well and stare at it dumbfounded. I watch as the beast proceeds to nuzzle into my chest. It raises its large head and then starts nuzzling the side the side of my face.

“Hey!” I yelp as it topples me over to the side and onto my back. The Wolf huffs once more and then begins nuzzling me again. It stands over my whole body, its paws are on each side of my head. I let it. Partially out of fear, because it could still eat me if I did smoothing it didn't want me to, and partially out of curiosity. Wolves weren't big on nuzzling. Well, as far as I knew. The black Wolf snuffles into my chest, over my arms and then it shoves its cold snout into my neck. My hands raise themselves on their own violation and before I know it I'm running my fingers through thick black fur. It's soft. Extremely soft.

“Good Wolf” my mouth manages in a quiet whisper as I pet the giant Wolf around its neck and the back of its head.

The Wolf then slowly pulls back its head until its snout is somewhat pressing against the tip of my nose. It's red eyes are still shimmering into gold. I stare, completely in awe as the red and gold starts to turn into the prettiest shade of green I know. The Wolf's eyes seemed to have been washed, over and over, until they achieved a paler, much softer shade of green - less like a gemstone and more like the tiny baby leaves just sprouting from a wig. My breath hitches in my throat. I stare into those eyes until they darken and change into a deep forest green. Now they look like emeralds - bright and beautiful... _Sort of familiar._

Suddenly the Wolf snaps back away from me. I shift into a sitting position and watch as it stares at me with an odd look. The breath that exhales my lungs is a little too loud to my own ears.

 _ **Go home.**_ The familiar voice that randomly pops into my head at the oddest of times lulls me into an almost false sense of security. I find myself nodding, somewhat believing that the voice in my head is real and not a figment of my imagination.

The Wolf nods its head and my and then points its snout to the side - as if its telling me to go home too.

I owlishly blink at it and somehow manage to stand on shaky legs. I grab my phone once more, shove it into my pocket and watch as the Wolf leaves back into the bushes.

 _“Holy shit_ ” I whisper.

\----

I had, obviously, gotten no sleep last night. I sigh loudly as I slam my locker closed out of frustration. It's Thursday, which means it's Friday Jr, and I should be happy - I am, but at the same time I'm not. I press my forehead against my locker and groan.

Students pass me without so much as a glance. Everyone is shuffling around for their first lessons and teachers are walking up and down the halls looking like zombies.

Everything seems to be normal.

Except it really isn't.

I heave another sigh and pull away from my locker. There's a missing poster on the wall right beside it. It's of a female, she's a bit pale with numerous freckles adorning her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her red hair flows past her shoulders in nice waves. She's smiling in the picture and there are crinkles beside the corners of her honey brown eyes. The words ‘MISSING’ is written at the bottom of her picture in bright red blocked letters. _She looks like_ … I tilt my head in consideration. She looks like the girl from before. The one I had seen running down the stairs crying. It was on the day I went to the rooftop not long ago.

“How odd” I mutter to myself. Turning around, I make my way down the hallway. There's a table filled with dozens of sheets of papers and a banner right above it spelling ‘HELP’. A girl with short brown hair and black rimmed glasses passes me a paper. She looks like she's about to cry. I clench the piece of paper in my hand and continue walking. The paper is the same one from beside my locker. The red haired girl stares back at me with her kind smile. I shove the piece of paper into the closest bin, not being able to bear with the feelings that bubble inside my chest. Was it sadness? Guilt? For what? For the fact that I hadn't helped that girl when she was crying? And now she was missing. My heart clenched in my chest painfully.

I clear my throat. I pause in my steps and stand in front of my English rooms door. It's a pale blue, the usual tacky white room number is situated just above the handle of the door and I eye the _“07B”_ with disdain. It's double English once again. Its the one subject that I can actually pass with no problems, but it's also the most boring one. I wait until the bell rings and the I open the door and step into the room. There's a few students already in, one of them is hunched over their desk snoring away. There's a due of girls painting their nails in the back. Weirdly enough, Miss Evans is no where in sight.

I shrug my shoulders and make my way to my seat. Its in the third to last row, second from the window. Its not the best seat per say, but at least I wasn't sitting all the way at the front. Taking a seat at my desk, I pull my books out and throw my bag under my desk. I eye the ticking clock above Miss Evans empty desk as the rest of the student's for this class stroll in. Soft murmurs erupt around the classroom as the time goes by. After five minutes, the class gets louder. When the clock strikes ten minutes past nine, the students get annoying rowdy. Some of them start playing paper ball volleyball over their desks. I keep my eyes trained on the clock.

Miss Evans, in all the time that I've known her, was never late. She was always early. She was prim and proper - pale, blonde and blue eyed, beautiful in a sense that everyone lusted after her. In my eyes, she was just another teacher - a boring one at that. When the clock reaches the official fifteen minute mark, students scramble out of their seats and leave the classroom with cheer. I numbly follow their lead. The students disperse and leave towards the cafeteria, most of them break off and go up the stairs - there's a few that head straight for the library. I stand outside in the hallway with my backpack slung over my shoulder. My _‘I don't give a fuck, leave me alone’_ mask is printed all over my face.

I make my way down the hallway towards my locker. I spot Aunt Rin whispering in hushed tones towards the girl who was handing out posters earlier. This time, she's actually crying. I walk past them with my head held down. When I make it at my locker I throw all my textbooks back into it. I then lock it closed and keep heading down towards the boys toilets. On my way there, I see Molly Srpings gazing at one of the missing posters stuck to the walls. She's looking at them like she's seen a ghost. Her dark skinned arms are clutched tightly around herself and she's muttering the name _“Anna, Anna, Anna”_ like a mantra in a dazed mumble. Her cheerleader uniform is all crumpled up and her pompoms are no where in sight. I tear my gaze away from her and head inside the toilets.

I head straight for the sinks and turn the tap water on. I then proceed to splash some cold water onto my face. Clenching the sides of the sink, I raise my head and stare at myself in the mirror. I cringe at the way I look. My hair is mused, messy in a way that it looks like a birds nest. There are dark circles under my eyes that look like bruises. I look paler than I usually do as well. Heaving a sigh, I rub my knuckles unto my eyes tiredly.

“It’s gonna be fine” I whisper to myself. “You're gonna be fine”. I gaze at myself in the mirror once more and turn the tap water off. I leave the toilets and pull at the strings of my black zip up hoodie as a way of keeping myself somewhat sane. Molly Springs is still stood in front of the poster, except now she's staring at it with her mouth slightly opened and her head tilted to the side. Her dark eyes are half lidded and dazed. Her frizzy hair tilts with her. She looks wild. Like she's just jumped out of the set of The Walking Dead. I shiver as I hasten my pase back up the hallway. I feel slightly guilty for leaving her like that - but whenever Molly turned into a zombie, it was best to leave her alone. She lashed out if someone tried to get anywhere near her and most of the times it ended up with blood being spilled.

Making my way back up the hallway, I notice that Aunt Rin and that girl with the shirt brown hair and black rimmed glasses aren't in sight anymore. With a sigh, I head for the schools cafeteria. There's a clock above the plastic double doors and it reads '09:30’. I spare it a glance and then shift my gaze to the usual white ‘ _10B_ ’ that sits above the handle. The library is right opposite the cafeteria and it has the same number ‘ _10_ ’ only with an ' _A_ ’ beside it instead of a ' _B_ ’. I push one side of the door open and head inside.

There's a handful of students piled around the cafeteria, nine, maybe ten at most. My eyes zero themselves onto a vending machine in one the corners and I grin as I make my way towards it. I press in the key for my usual order of a chocolate Yazzoo. Not the strawberry one, I was allergic to strawberries. I hummed under my breath and also pressed in the key for a packet of cheese and onion Walkers crips along with the golden bar ‘Crunchie’ that was sent from the heavens above. I shove some money into the vending machine and watch in satisfaction as the items off my choice drow down one by one. I bend down to pick them up and gaze at them in hunger. My mood instantly sky rockets - nothing beats my bad food choices for the day. Nothing could ruin my mood right now.

I hold the Yazzoo and the packet of crips in one hand. With my teeth and my other hand, I easily unwrap my Crunchie bar and hastily bite into it. I humm around the chocolate in bliss and turn around to look for my usual seat at one of smaller tables near the window.

Apparently I've spoken too early because my mood drops back down again. I sigh heavily around my golden chocolate as my eyes land on Zacharias Walker. He's sat in my seat. Yeah, MY seat. As unusual as it was to say, this school had groups that all stayed together and never separated and they always, always, and I mean _always_ , sat at the same table.

I stared at the male in question with distaste. Zacharias Walker was tall with broad shoulders, his dark hair was always styled into a quiff and he had gray eyes that I was overly jealous off since the first time we met in middle school. Yeah, I've now the fucker for almost seven painful years. Zacharias was dark skinned, caremel coloured almost, he was bad mouthed and a total flirt. Currently, he was sat at my table, in my seat, with his head pressed against the table looking all sad and depressed.

I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone being a little moody bitch today? Me included.

And also. What the fuck was Zacharias even doing down here? He should be in chemistry, if I'm not mistaken.

With the chocolate still sticking out of my mouth, I make my way towards my table beside the large windows that overlook the sorry excuse we have for a garden. I drop my drink and my crips onto the table and glare when Zacharias raises his head. There's a dark purple bruise on his left cheek and his bottom lip has a split. His gray eyes are looking at me in a bored way. He looks tired.

I shove the seat opposite him away with my foot and plomp myself into it. This was usually Madisons seat, but whatever.

I bite into my chocolate and watch the way Zacharias twists his nose up at  the way it crunches up loudly inside my mouth. I stare at him with narrowed eyes. “Did you apologise to my sister?” I grumble as I pull the chocolate out of my mouth. Zacharias leans his head back against the table. A muffled “Yeah” leaves his mouth. I knew that already because after I had trashed him in the hallway and Aunt Rin had talked to us both, Zacharias apologied to Katherine the very next day and bought her some nice flowers and one of those large chocolates. I also remeber stuffing my face with it while Katherine had laughed at me. I just wanted him to admit it.

Opening my chocolate Yazzoo I flicker my gaze over the cafeteria once more. There's a group of males playing a card game over their table and I smile as I sip on my drink.

“I fucking kissed Chase” Zacharias muffles.

I promptly choke on my chocolate milkshake.

“What?!” I splutter in a hushed  tone as I slam my drink back onto my table. “When?!?” I whisper yell with wide eyes.

Zacharias groans but still doesn't raise him head. “Like twice?” He mutters. “Tuesday? And today, this motherfucking morning… Before lessons” His muffled words reach my ears loud and clearly.

I swiftly kick him under the table.

Zacharias raises his head with a yelp. “Hey!” He narrows his eyes at me.

“Don't ‘hey!’ me” I counter. “It’s been almost three hellish years with you shittingly pinning over Chase and you kiss him, not once, but twice?? And you don't tell me!?” I wave my arms around me exaggeratevly and kick Zacharias under the table once more for good measure. He stares at me with wide eyes. “What the fuck Blackwood?” He gapes. “You fucking knew?” He asks, completely ignoring the fact that I kicked him once more.

“Oh no, not at all Walker” I sip my Yazzoo and then gulp it down obnoxiously loudly. “I totally haven't seen you stare at Chase across the field in PE like a sad little puppy” I sass him.

Zacharias leans across the table. “It is fucking obvious?” He questions.

I stare at him. “I’m pretty sure the whole school knows” I grab my packet of crips and tear them open. “Well, except for Chase, he's oblivious as fuck when it comes to himself” I shrug.

The male opposite me groans and slams his head against the top of the table. I watch him in amusement as I pop a handful of crisps into my mouth. This, right now, was the highlight of my day. I was going to hold this over Zacharias’s head for the rest of his life.

“So…” I trail off with a grin. “Do you want to snog his face right off?”

Zacharias groans into the table once more.

“Who's snogging who's face off?” A familiar voice questions from above us.

I and Zacharias both look up at the same time. It's Molly Springs - she seems to be out of her zombie mode, but she still looks slightly out of it. She scrunches up her nose and curls her lips in disgust. “The fuck happened to you two?” She asks as she pulls the last seat, the seat meant for Chase, and dumps herself into it.

Zacharias sighs deeply. “I got beat up by the love of my shitty life” He gazes over my shoulder dramatically. I snort.

“Chase punched you?” Molly raised one single eyebrow.

I snickered with Zacharias looked me deadpan into my eyes. “You were right” He says with a scowl. “I hate it when you're fucking right”.

Molly rolled her dark eyes and looked towards me, obviously asking for an answer from me as well. I've know this girl for almost the same amount of time as Zacharias - she's a pain in my backside. She's a like a leech that just won't let go. “Took a walk in the preserve last night” I muttered truthfully and went back to sipping on my drink.

Zacharias and I both eyed Molly then. The female sniffed. “I just lost someone, so either _you shut up_ , or _I'll make you_ shut up” she squares her shoulders up. I secretly smile around my drink - it was obvious she was doing better than earlier. Zacharias stared at her with an odd expression and then returned to staring past my shoulder.

The bell rings above us in the cafeteria, but none of us stand to leave. The other students pilling around gather their things and make their way out to their next lesson. I should be going after them, to English. It was a double lessons after all, and maybe Miss Evans was back from where ever she was. I don't feel like going - really spending time with the flirt and the main cheerleader of the school wasn't even on my lists of highest and lowest things to do. Still I stayed in my spot and sipped the rest of my drink. Molly even tried some of my crisps, but she was eating them with a straight face. It was obvious she didn't want to eat.

With the cafeteria so silent, it gets a little too awkward. After a few seconds Zacharias stands and makes a B-line towards where the waiting line for hot foods usually is. He disappears around the corner. I stare after him and then turn back to Molly. There's a crisp half way in her mouth and she's dazedly looking at the plain white table in front of her. I wave the rest of my Crunchie bar in front of her face and watch as she blinks and grabs it. She bites into and then smiles. “This is good” she mutters and proceeds to eat the rest of it. We may not be friends, or anything like that, but seven years of knowing each other from sharing classes, getting into petty arguments and blindly chasing after each other in vain, mostly racing each other to the non seeable finish line - it feels weird not let her, or Zacharias for that matter, to sit at this table and to let their worries and sorrows seep into it. I finish my drink and sigh quietly to myself. _What has the world come to_? I muse to myself.

Zacharias stalks towards and drops a red coloured tray onto the table. It's filled with six packets of over cooked chips, numerous clear plasticated sauces though sour cream and chive seemed to be the most of it, there were also a couple of pasties, random packets of crisps, two golden Crunchie bars and a handful of chocolate and banana flavoured Yazzoo.

Molly and I stared at Zacharias dubiously as he took his seat. He shoved the tray more towards us and avoided our gazes. “Fucking eat or I'll throw it the fuck away” He grumbles as he leans his chin into the palm of his hand. I huff and grab another chocolate flavoured Yazzoo. I keep saying I'm not obsessed with then anymore, but they were honestly the epitome of my life. Molly instantly grabs the sour cream and chive sauce. “Zach, you're a dick” She says and starts stuffing her face with fries. “For real” I say as I bring the drink to my mouth.

There's a loud squak, a weird noise that comes from the front of the cafeteria. The three of us around the table look towards the double doors. It's Madison. And Chase. Madison is pointing a finger at us and Chase is rolling his eyes so far back I feel like he might need an exorcism to get them back down. The snort that leaves my mouth can't be stopped.

Madison marches towards her, she's pulling Chase behind her and the male is still rolling his eyes. _Maybe he's looking for a brain back there?_ I muse inwardly muse.

Other students stroll into the cafeteria behind them and they easily make their way to their tables. It's just a handful of them.

“Is this the end of the world?” Madison stops in front of us. “Am I supposed to look for the next signs of the apocalypse ‘cause I'm pretty sure I'm looking at the first one right here” she waves both her hands at us.

Chase sighs behind her. He's looking off to the side and he's grumbling under his breath about somehting I can't quite catch.

Molly stuffs her face with another handful of chips. “We're suffering, join us” She muffles around them.

“Second sign of the apocalypse: Molly asking me to join her at a table” Madison utters and grabs a chair from the table beside us and shoves it between me and Molly. Chase heaves a pained sigh but does the same and unfortunately, its either he sits between Molly and Zacharias or me and Zacharias. Either way he was suffering.

Chase flops himself into the seat between me and Zacharias. He definitely looks like he's suffering now. The freckled male refuses to look into the schools biggest flirts direction and instead crosses his arms over his chest and proceeds to glare out the window above Molly’s frizzy head. Zacharias grins a little too sharply. “Hello baby boy” He coes.

Madison grabs one of the sauces; ketchup. “C’mon boys, keep your flirting to a minimum” she grabs a pastie and purs the ketchup all over it. Molly looks at the pastie in disdain.

“What are you doing out of lesson?” I shift the conversation as I grab a Crunchie bar and unwrap it. “Mhhm” Madison humms around her pastie as she bites into it, completely lost in her own little world. Molly rolls her dark eyes. Chase sniffs and grabs a banana flavoured Yazzoo, he mumbles a quiet “fuck you” to Zacharias which loosely, I believe, translate to ‘thank you’. He unscrews the lid. “Most of the teachers are getting switched on and out because there's a huge conference in the meeting room with your Aunt” Chase shrugs. “But thats all I got told” He explains.

“So, basically, we came in for no reason today” Molly shifts in her seat and pours ketchup onto her pastie the same way Madison had done moments ago. I shuffle my chair closer to chase. “It’s spreading” I whisper.

Chase snorts. “Then endure the pain” He grumbles.

Madison and Molly surprising fall into small talk and then somehow get into pouring all the other sauces onto their pasties. They look… Weirdly happy about it. Shrugging my shoulders, I  watch amused as Zacharias - and okay he's got a long name, Zach should be fine for at least today - pulls the tray towards Chase who hesitantly starts picking at a packet of overfried chips.

“Ah, young love” I sigh dramatically.

Zach grins, but Chase kicks my shin under the table.

_Assholes. They were all such Assholes._

But I'd endure all of them together today. Ain't no one ever say I'm a bad friend ever again.   
  


“Oh yeah” Zach shifts his gaze towards me. Chase is eating away at his chips and the girls are a lost cause. “I forgot to fucking mention it, cause I was fucking out of it” He scrunches up his nose like he did when I found him sat in my seat. “But you smell like you've been fucking rolling around in Mr Hughes’s shit for like, a Goddamn week man”

I pause.

I blink.

Once.

Twice.

And thrice for good measure like I always do.

“Oh, you've have got to be kidding me” I groan and slap my hand onto my forehead. Chase, who had been munching away happily at his chips, raises his head and looks at me weirdly.

“Something wrong?” He tilts his head in question, clearly he wasn't listening probably too busy with whatever he was thinking about.

I heave a sigh and stare across at Zach. “You're one too?” I ask, already afraid of the answer he would give me.

I had my suspicions about Mr Hughes, but Zach was another thing all together. _TWO WEREWOLVES?_ My mind screeches at me, but I keep my face calm. Passive.

Zach raises a eyebrow. “You know?” He asks.

Chase flickers his gaze between us. “I am so lost right now”

I purse my lips and nod my head in a way that oddly looks like I'm shrugging my shoulders.

Zack huffs and leans further back into his chair. “Well damn” He says.

_**5036 words//unedited** _

**_FIRST OF ALL - YA'LL BETTER APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO GOD DAMN LONG HOLY SHIT-_ **

**_Unfortunately no Mr Hughes :))_ **

**_C’mon guys this book is already cliché enough, we can't be seeing Mr Hot Stuff all the time-_ **

**_I mean, this is still the first part of Thursday in this right? WiNk wOnK_ **

**_Plus there's still Friday?? And hmm maybe something might happen on Saturday and Sunday? But who knows?_ **

**_Anyways,_ **

**_am out_ **

**_~haru_ **


	7. Chapter Seven:

 

**_Chapter Seven: 10A_ **

 

Biology with Mr Shakrabarti is great, don't get me wrong. It's just sometimes I find myself falling asleep. I'm actually surprised this lesson is on, considering the fact Aunt Rin is holding dozens of meetings in her office. 

 

With a sigh, I lean my chin into the palm of my hand against my desk. I’m alone in this lesson. I used to have Biology with Chase, but in the middle of our second year he had been upped a level and moved. Earlier, the bell had rang at break, Molly had gathered her stuff and said she was going home, Zach had gone to IT and Chase had reluctantly followed. Madison ended up staying in the cafeteria whilst shoving pasties down her throat. She said she had a free since she still had empty slots in her timetable. 

 

“Alright Class, this lesson is non-practical” Mr Shakrabarti motions with a wave towards the chalk board behind him. He's dark skinned, a little young to be teaching and he has a British accent. “Turn to page 43, copy paragraphs 2 til 4 and then answer questions 1 to 5” Mr Shakrabarti claps his hands together with a friendly smile. “If you any questions while doing this task, just raise your hand”. 

 

I flip the pages in my textbook until I get to page 43. It's about the human heart. There's a diagram explaining all the parts, scattered questions litter the page and there are dozens of small paragraphs that are filled with long words that really don't make any sense to me. While Mr Shakrabarti sits behind his desk and tinkers with his laptop, students all around me behind with their work. I release a sigh and start copying down the given paragraphs into my notebook.. 

 

After this lesson, I have a free slot. What should have normally been art is now a free lesson where I usually laze around in the library. I mull over the thoughts running in my mind as I continue to write into my notebook. 

 

Someone raises their hand and Mr Shakrabarti goes straight towards them. 

 

After I'm done with copying and my wrist slightly hurts, I start writing out the questions and leaving a few lines between them for answers. When I'm done with that I look towards the clock hanging above the chalk board at the front. There's still fouty minutes of this lesson left. 

 

I can't help but feel like the ticking off the clock and the thin, black arms moving around it are blatantly mocking me.

 

It's not like I'm in a big time rush, I just want to get out this classroom and into the library.

 

_Make it count, play it straight. Don't look back, don't hesitate. When you go big time~_

 

My brain sings. I stifle a groan and roll my blue eyes at myself. 

 

_Shut up, brain. Shut up._

 

_Go and shake it up! What you gotta loose? ~_

 

_I have everything to loose, but not right now brain._

 

I settle my head sideways against my desk and try really hard not to start slamming my head into it.

 

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose-_

 

_STOP ALREADY!!_

 

_**Someone's having a bad day.** _

 

_You shut up too!_

 

I screw my eyes shut and sigh loudly when my brain finally quiets the fuck down.

 

When the tune to Big Time Rush starts playing in the back of my mind I groan out loudly. 

 

“Everything ok, Mr Blackwood?” Mr Shakrabarti asks from above me.

 

I open my eyes and look up at him. 

 

I shrug my shoulders. “I don't even know what I don't know”

 

\----

 

I make my way towards the library and push through groups off students either making their ways to their next lesson or just standing around because they can't be asked with life. 

 

I glance at the cafeteria and then look back towards the Library opposite it and push the left side of the door open, it's the one with a ‘ _10A_ ’ written above the handle. 

 

I close the door behind me as quietly as I can. The library is dark. Small tinted lights adore posted cover walls and bookcases are stacked neatly in two rows running parallel to each other. There's a handful of students quietly muttering to each other in the young adult section which is right at the front and there's a female asleep on a table with numerous textbooks underneath her. I raise a brow at that. We were only in the first week of school and this girl was going at it. 

 

I kind off wish I had her dedication. 

 

Shrugging my shoulders, I turn towards the left where the main desk is pressed against a wall. The librarian is no where in sight. I grab a pen from the desk and scribble my name onto the clipboard that's left unattended. If anyone did enter the library, we were supposed to sign in and then sign out when we left. I place the pen back down onto the desk and then make my way towards my usual spot. 

 

It's right in the back. There's only one, small lamp held up on the wall and there's an odd bookcase thats rooted to the floor and to the ceiling. It's unmovable and the side of it is pressed against a wall. I grin to myself as I go behind the old bookcase. It's filled with dozens of dust filled books, the kind no one really reads. It's hidden from the outside world. It's another place where I can just be alone. 

 

There's a thin, long table pressed against the wall behind the bookcase. Old computers line it down with out of date systems, slightly broken monitors and missing keyboards. There's only four computers all together. 

 

I take my seat at the last one in the row, it's the one where I'm most hidden and secluded from the world. 

 

Dropping my bag onto the floor I turn on the computer and wait for the system to boot up. While the school logo lights up on the screen and lights up dimly around me in my corner, I drum my fingers onto the table and nod my head up and down in a beat. 

 

Thankfully, it's not the opening theme from Big Time Rush. 

 

But apparently, it is the opening from W.I.T.C.H. 

 

I humm as the logo loads fully and then the ‘welcome’ sign greets me in an oddly bright green colour. It's the one old greeting from a few years back. 

 

“Do you know which one of us five controls the fire?” I mutter the words to the theme song from my childhood. “Which one is the queen of air?” Leaves my mouth before I can even stop myself. “Do you know which one can do magic tricks with water?” The words come out in a quiet murmur now and the monitor to the computer lights up with the account settings. “Who's got power over earth?~” I sing those words and place my fingers agsint the keyboard. 

 

I'm about to belt, well, not belt, but sing the next verse when someone literally, suddenly dumps themselves into the seat beside me. 

 

The squeak that leaves my mouth is very unmanly. I try not to blush. 

 

I whip my head to the side and lo and behold, of course its Mr Hughes. 

 

_When is it ever not him?_

 

He's sat in the chair right next to me and his chin is pressed into the palm of his hand. His emerald eyes are shining with amusement. There's a quirk of the side of his lips, as if he's trying not to laugh. 

 

_Did he hear me sing?_

 

I scowl. 

 

Mr Hughes grins. 

 

I roll my eyes and turn back to the computer. I type in my school username and password and pretend Mr Hughes doesn't exist. 

 

The screen loads for about a minute and I watch it with immersed but feigned interest. When the usual homepage for my school presents itself on the monitor, I exit out and go to my documents. I pull out separate files on unfinished work from last years projects on Biology and open them across the screen. The screen splits into four and I'm able to go through all of them at once. I eye the one in the left corner and scroll down it. That one is about the brain. Apparently, last year I forgot to title these. I scroll back to the top and give it a basic title. I then skip to the one beside it and do the same. This one is about plants. The one above it is about the basic outline of a humans main organ system. The last one is about the heart. Finally. 

 

I click onto the file and give it a title. Scrolling through the document I notice there isn't a lot of information and I frown.

 

Last year me was lazy.

 

This year me is extra lazy and I exit out of the file. 

 

Whatever. I'm failing everything and I already know I'm going to become a stripper. There's no avoiding it. 

 

Mr Hughes snorts. 

 

I turn towards him with a deadpan look. 

 

I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. “Shouldn't you be teaching a class?” I clip, my patience with this man was running out. Either he told me whatever he had to or I'd actually punch him. 

 

Mr Hughes leans deliberately closer to me and places his arm across the back of my chair. “No” He says, tone flat. 

 

I raise a brow. “No?” I question in the same tone. 

 

Mr Hughes leans even closer, until his nose is a millimeter away from mine. In the dark of this secluded corner, his emerald eyes seem bright. 

 

I keep my face calm, even though my heart jumps in my chest. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers. 

 

“No” I flatly reply. 

 

Mr Hughes tilts his head ever so slightly and his brown hair falls slightly over his forehead. 

 

“Just one” He says. 

 

“No” I voice, not moving an inch. 

 

“On the cheek”

 

“No”

 

There's a pause. 

 

“Can I hold your hand?”

 

“No”

 

Mr Hughes grumbles something under his breath and leans back. I roll my blue eyes and turn back to the computer. 

 

My heart still thudders in my chest as I type away on a new empty document - Mr Hughes’s emerald eyes are watching every little twitch I make. 

 

“Don't you have anything better to do?” I grumble, pushing my chair backwards as I take a stand. There's a book in the back here that I need.

 

“No” Mr Hughes answers, turning his gaze as he watches me walk down the case, my fingers brushing over different coloured spines. When I reach where the book should be, I stop and gaze over the many titles. It should be here, if my memory is correct. Which it rarely is, if I'm being honest. 

 

I hum as I overlook the books. It's supposed to be a dark red, maroon and overly large. It should be easy to spot, really. But whenever I have something right underneath my nose I can never quiet find it. I click my tongue in annoyance. 

 

Mr Hughes stands from his chair and walks towards me. “Don't be late for class tomorrow morning” He utters and walks past me. When he's a few steps away from me I clench my hands into fists. 

 

I open my mouth. “Don't you have anything to say to me?” I ask, crossing my arms across my chest. 

 

The Math Teacher pauses in his steps and turns around. “No” He says, voice dismissive and face schooled expressionless. 

 

Anger bubbles inside me and I clench my jaw. The excessive need to punch this man grows even more. 

 

Taking a step forward, I raise my head and level my glare at him. “Are you sure?” I press. 

 

“Yes” Mr Hughes replies, not missing a beat. 

 

I shouldn't hit a teacher. Aunt Rin reminds me every morning before we leave off to school, but sometimes the need to do it outgrows Aun Rins words. 

 

My right arm swings forward in one swift movement and Mr Hughes simply catches it with his left hand. 

 

His emerald eyes darken considerably and he grabs my hip with his right hand painfully tight. My heart stutters behind my ribcage. Mr Hughes forcefully pushes me backwards and my other hand flies to press against his chest in a futile attempt to push him back. His hands stay in place and he growls threateningly low as my lower back hits the edge of the table behind me. He presses his whole body against mine, chest to chest, hips to hips and nose to nose.

 

“Want to try that again, Puppy?” He huskily breathes against my face. 

 

“I-” I stutter, blue eyes wide. The rest of my sentence gets stuck in the back of my throat as Mr Hughes’s darkned eyes flash a bright, breathtaking red. The wind gets knocked straight out of my chest. 

 

The grip on my still raised hand slowly retreats and my hand falls uselessly to my side. 

 

The other one is still pressed against Mr Hughes chest. 

 

I'm not scared.

 

I'm just… I don't quite think I now the word for it just yet. 

 

My mouth hangs slightly open and I close it with an audible click. 

 

Mr Hughes glares down at me. His red eyes glow in the dim lighting of the library and he searches my face looking for something. He flickers his eyes down to our touching chests, to his hand that is still curled tightly against my hip, to my hand that is pressed against the top of his chest and then he looks back into my eyes. 

 

His warm breath fans my face as he leans even closer. I watch him with bated breath as heat spreads across my cheeks. 

 

Without me noticing, he shifts his hands behind my knees and easily lifts me up until I'm sat down on the table, one hand uselessly still at his chest and the other slightly behind me, holding myself up. 

 

Mr Hughes pulls my legs further apart and places his large hands against my thighs. 

 

My stomach flips. Uncontrollable heat travels through my body. 

 

He curls his hands around my thighs painfully tight and lifts them up until they're pressing on each side of his hips. 

 

Mr Hughes gazes at me with hooded eyes, like a predator looking down its prey just before it turned into its meal. 

 

“Aren't you going to stop me?” He asks with a tilt of his head. His words are quiet, soft spoken - almost hushed. 

 

A shiver runs up my spine. 

 

I try to form words, but my mind is blank and my body isn't responding. I've been pulled into some invisible force that only allows me to focus on Mr Hughes and no one else. I swallow the incoming lump in my throat. It's happening again. I'm being rooted to the spot and I'm letting him do whatever he wants. I can't even seem to blink. 

 

Mr Hughes clenches his jaw. 

 

“Would you let anyone else touch you like this?” His voice lowers deeply. 

 

When I don't reply immediately his grip on my thighs turns bruising. He pulls me more closer to his body, unti I'm tethering over the edge of the table and my legs are somewhat wrapped around Mr Hughes’s waist. He presses the lower half of his body firmly against mine. A shudder runs through my body.

 

I look at Mr Hughes with wide eyes and mutely shake my head, fingers curling into his shirt. 

 

Mr Hughes leans his face back closer to mine. He grazes his lips softly against my own and a loud whimper escapes my mouth. 

 

“Shhh” My Hughes turns his head and hushes against my sensitive ears. “Or we'll get caught” He whispers. 

 

Another shiver wracks my body. 

 

“I-” my mouth manages in a shaky waver. 

 

Mr Hughes grasez his nose against my neck and I tilt my head to the side, mouth clamping shut. 

 

“I should punish you” He says and presses his lips against my neck. 

 

I whimper.

 

“I hate the way you smell of other people-” He presses another kiss lower on my neck. “I hate the way some of them look at you-” He presses a kiss above the last one. My hand that has been holding me up all this time shakes and I raise it and settle it on the back of Mr Hughes’s neck. 

 

He hums approvingly low in the back of his throat. 

 

“You'll be a good puppy for your Alpha, won't you?” He murmurs hotly against my neck. 

 

The drawn out “ _aahhh_ ” that leaves my mouth is inevitable. 

 

And so is the red flush that spreads from my cheeks, down my neck and underneath my shirt. 

 

Mr Hughes pulls back with a taunting smirk. His red eyes are glinting with several specks of gold. 

 

He rubs his hands tantalisingly slow across my thighs and a moan slips out my lips. 

 

I should be stopping him. But my mind is clouded, my senses are clouded, my heart is clouded with thoughts of only him. In this haze that I've fallen into, I'd probably let him do anything to me if he so much as wanted. 

 

“Bad puppy, you didn't answer your Alpha” Mr Hughes stops moving his hands and instead settles them around around my waist. He pulls me even more closer and I wrap my legs around his waist fully by myself. Something warm and thick presses against the inside of my tigh - Mr Hughes gazes over me with want filled eyes. 

 

I release a shuddering breath. 

 

“i’ll be, i-” I fumble with my words as Mr Hughes slips a hand under my shirt and splays his warm fingers agsisnt my cold back. A spark of electricity shoots across my skin and I shiver. 

 

“I’ll be a g-good p-puppy” I stutter out, blue eyes staring up into red shimmering gold. 

 

Mr Hughes swallows and I watch in fascination as his adams apple moves with the motion.

 

Its unbearably hot. 

 

His lips suddenly brush against mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. “ _Damien_ ” he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. 

 

My breath hitches in my throat. 

 

Mr Hughes angles his head and flutters his eyes half closed. I find myself leaning into him, arms slowly wrapping around his neck-

 

The school bell rings horrendously loudly. 

 

I'm an instant, Mr Hughes is out of my arms reach and out of sight. I'm suddenly alone and left cold. My legs fall down and swing underneath the table, but my arms stay up, grasping at thin air. 

 

I blink at the space where my Math Teacher had literally been a second ago. 

 

I then glance down at my lap. 

 

I then cover my - uh - problem? Let's calls it a problem - with my hands and start praying that the ground opens up and swallows me whole. I also pray for it to never spit me back out.

 

Because there was no way I was ever living this down. 

 

_I hate you._

 

••••

 

3196 words//unedited 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damien Blackwood is played by Ashley "Ash" Stymest (a model, and ooof he hawt, but just imagine him as Damien without the tattoos and all that gel in his hair oml)
> 
> The new Math Teacher or "Mr Hot Stuff" (Levi Hughes) is played by Pietro Boselli (A model, or a calculus teacher - he looks good either way)
> 
> Other characters will be mentioned in end notes along with their "actors". 
> 
> Thank you for reading, Kudos and everything else :)


End file.
